Shut your mouth!
by LuvySr
Summary: [Also in English] Yata siempre ha sido incapaz de hablar con las chicas debido a su timidez pero desde que [Y/N] llegó a HOMRA y le dijo que se callara no ha dejado de discutir con ella. En cierto modo eso cuenta como hablar con una chica ¿no? (YataxReader)
1. Capítulo 1

Podéis encontrar la versión en inglés en mi perfil. [English link at my profile]

[Y/N] - tu nombre

[H/C] - color de pelo

_Disclamer_: K y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a GoRa

* * *

**Capítulo 1: ¿Qué está pasando?**

_'¡Mierda! ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi?'_ pensaba [Y/N] mientras corría por las calles de Shizume intentando dar esquinazo a sus perseguidores. Su día no hacía más que ir de mal en peor. Solo había salido de casa un momento para ir a comprar y ahora corría para salvar su vida por segunda vez. ¿Porqué tenía que ser tan torpe como para chocarse con él?

\- - - - - - 1h antes - - - - - -

"Ryu-chan, voy a ir a comprar algo para cenar. ¿Necesitas algo?" decía [Y/N] a su hermano mientras se ponía el abrigo.

"No, gracias" respondió el joven sin despegar los ojos de la televisión.

Suspirando resignada, la chica terminó de abrigarse. Ryu había estado actuando raro las últimas semanas. Apenas salía de casa cuando normalmente siempre tenía que ir a buscarle donde quiera que estuviese para que cenase con ella. Además, estaba menos comunicativo, como si hubiese algo que le preocupara. _'¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte Ryu? Si no me lo dices no puedo adivinarlo'_ pensaba [Y/N] mientras guardaba la cartera. Cogió las llaves y salió del apartamento tras dirigir una última mirada en dirección a su hermano. Como desearía que confiase más en ella.

Apenas había pasado un par de bloques cuando comenzó a sentirse observada. Se dio la vuelta y al no ver a nadie pensó que eran imaginaciones suyas y siguió caminando hasta que uno de los escaparates llamó su atención. _'Esa tabla de skate definitivamente le gustaría a Ryu. Puede que así salga de casa. Oh, esa azul también es muy bonita. ¿Cuál le gust...?'_ la joven tragó saliva al ver en el reflejo del cristal dos hombres vestidos de negro mirándola. _'Tranquila [Y/N], simplemente han parado ahí por casualidad. No pasa nada. Venga, date la vuelta'_. Cuando al fin se atrevió a mirar los hombres ya no estaban. Sin embargo, su corazón no dejaba de palpitar con fuerza. Intranquila, comenzó a caminar con paso rápido hasta el supermercado.

Tras un rato sin ver a nadie comenzaba a relajarse cuando alguien se acercó por la espalda y, tapándole la boca, la empujó a un callejón donde esperaba uno de los hombres de negro. Supuso que el que la estaba sujetando era el otro. _'¿Quién demonios son? ¿Qué quieren de mi?'_ [Y/N] no entendía nada.

"Vaya, vaya, mira que es lo que tenemos aquí. La pequeña y dulce hermanita de Ryunosuke. Supongo que ahora entrará en razón" decía el desconocido A mientras cogía un mechón del [H/C] cabello de la muchacha. Ella intentó apartarse pero el desconocido B seguía sujetándola.

_'¿De qué conocen a Ryu? Dudo mucho que sean amigos suyos.'_. [Y/N] pensaba cuál era la mejor forma de actuar. Si oponía resistencia podían hacerla daño pero ¿y si no?¿Quién le decía que no le iban a hacer nada si se estaba quieta?¿Debería intentar chillar?. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó al desconocido B contestar a su compañero.

"Si no, siempre podemos quedárnosla y divertirnos un rato"

Definitivamente tenía que huir como fuese. Aprovechando que los hombres se habían enzarzado en una discusión sobre qué hacer con ella y estaban distraídos, mordió la mano del desconocido que la sujetaba y, acto seguido, le dio un rodillazo al otro en la entrepierna. En los segundos que tardaron ambos hombres en asimilar lo que había pasado, ella ya había salido corriendo.

[Y/N] nunca había sido muy deportista por lo que no estaba segura de si podría correr lo suficiente como para despistarlos pero tenía que intentarlo. Varias veces estuvo a punto de chocar con los transeúntes en su huida consiguiendo esquivarlos por pocos centímetros.

Tras varios minutos y cambios de dirección, se atrevió a mirar atrás y vio que había conseguido bastante ventaja. Giró nuevamente para meterse por un callejón y chocó alguien.

"L-Lo siento. Yo..." la disculpa de la chica murió en su garganta cuando vio contra quién había chocado. 1.85m, chaqueta negra con una camiseta blanca debajo, pelo rojo como el fuego y ojos color oro que la miraban fijamente. Mikoto Suoh, el rey rojo.

La chica comenzó a retroceder alejándose de él. _'¿Por qué de toda la gente de Shizume he tenido que chocarme con él?. Parece cabreado'_. [Y/N] siguió retrocediendo hasta que su espalda tocó la pared. Ahora sí que estaba aterrorizada. Tener que huir de unos matones sin saber por qué la perseguían era malo, pero despertar la ira del rey rojo era mucho peor. La chica sabía que Mikoto era capaz de controlar el fuego al igual que todo su clan, Homra. También había oído que se enfadaba fácilmente y que calcinaba a sus víctimas hasta que no quedaba nada de ellas. _'No blood, no bone, no ash'_, ni sangre, ni huesos, ni ceniza. Ese era el lema de Homra. Definitivamente, Mikoto Suoh no era una persona a la que querrías cabrear.

[Y/N] veía como el rey rojo se iba acercando a ella con cara de pocos amigos. Miró a su alrededor en busca de alguien que la ayudase pero a solo había miembros de Homra y una niña con el pelo blanco que parecía una muñeca. Dudaba que la niña pudiese hacer algo por ayudarla. Aterrorizada, [Y/N] se pegaba cuanto podía a la pared como si así pudiese escapar de la mirada del rey rojo.

"Mikoto, la estás as..." comenzó a decir un hombre rubio que llevaba una videocámara en la mano.

[Y/N] no llegó a escuchar lo que decían porque sus perseguidores acababan de llegar al callejón en el que se encontraban. Mikoto detuvo su avance y se quedó observando a los 2 hombres ignorando por completo a la muchacha. Empezaba a tener una idea de lo que había pasado. [Y/N] aprovechó ese momento para reanudar su huida aunque enseguida escuchó que la llamaban y pudo ver que el hombre rubio de la videocámara había comenzado a perseguirla. Pronto, se le sumó un segundo hombre rubio con gafas.

Tras varios minutos, [Y/N] cansada de correr volvió a mirar para ver cuánto le separaba de sus nuevos perseguidores y se sorprendió al ver que ya no había nadie siguiéndola. La joven se detuvo y se apoyó en la pared intentando recuperar el aliento. Una vez que consiguió calmarse un poco, llamó a su hermano para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

_'Vamos, Ryu cógelo'_. Conforme sonaban los tonos, [Y/N] se iba angustiando. Estaba a punto de colgar cuando por fin descolgaron el teléfono.

"¿Ryu?¿Ryu eres tú?¿Por qué no lo cogías?¿Estás bien?¿Ryu?" preguntaba sin dar tiempo a su interlocutor de responder.

"Eh, más despacio. Claro que soy yo, ¿qué ha pasado?¿No deberías haber vuelto ya?".

[Y/N] se permitió respirar aliviada al oír la voz de su hermano.

"¿D-De verdad estas bien? Y-Yo...Esos hombres m-me s-seguían y hablaban sobre ti, y y-yo corrí y m-me c-choqué con él y v-volví a correr y-y...Estaba m-muy asustada, y-yo..." la voz de la muchacha no dejaba de temblar.

"Para. Para un momento. No estoy entendiendo nada. ¿Dices que te seguían? ¿Estás bien?" Ryu sonaba asustado.

"S-sí, estoy bien" [Y/N] comenzó a relajarse un poco. "Había dos hombres con trajes negros, uno de ellos l-llevaba gafas y decían algo d-de...de hacerte entrar en razón. Ryu, ¿qué está pasando?"

"Shh, tranquila. No te preocupes. Yo me encargo. ¿Llevas aún el collar?"

[Y/N] tocó el collar antes de responder. ¿Qué tenía que ver el collar con todo esto? Era un collar con una bola del mundo y unos prismáticos que Ryu le había regalado por su 18 cumpleaños. Cuando se lo dio, Ryu le pidió que prometiese llevarlo siempre. A ella no le importó, siempre le había gustado viajar por lo que consideraba que el collar la representaba y además, era muy bonito. Pero, ¿por qué se preocupaba Ryu ahora por un simple collar?

"Sí, claro que lo llevo, ¿por? ¿Qué tiene que ver?"

"Nada, tu solo cuídalo. Es importante para mí que lo tengas." el tono con que habló el joven asustó a [Y/N], sonaba como si se estuviese despidiendo.

"¿Ryu-chan? Me estás asustando. ¿Quiénes eran esos hombres? ¿Qué es lo que quieren?"

"[Y/N] prométeme que hoy no volverás a casa"

"¿Qué...?"

"Prométemelo" volvió a repetir Ryu con insistencia.

"P-pero..."

"Prométemelo, por favor"

"P-pe..."

"[Y/N] hazlo. No pasará nada, te lo prometo. Estaré bien. Solo tienes que quedarte esta noche en casa de una amiga o en algún sitio. Mañana te lo explicaré todo, ¿de acuerdo? Pero tienes que prometerme que no vas a venir hoy"

"Pff, tú ganas" respondió [Y/N] resignada, Ryu era más cabezota que ella y siempre acababa ganando todas las discusiones.. "Pero mañana a primera hora estaré en casa, y quiero que me cuentes qué es lo que está pasando."

"Hecho. Te quiero pequeña. No lo olvides"

"Y-yo también te quiero Ryu-chan"

*click*

Cuando la comunicación se cortó la joven se dejó caer al suelo y escondió la cabeza en sus rodillas. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Ir a casa de alguna de sus amigas estaba descartado, no quería involucrarlas en lo que fuese que estaba pasando. Así que su única opción sería alquilar una habitación en algún sitio. ¿De verdad iba a estar Ryu bien? Tenía un mal presentimiento.

"¿Estás bien?"

[Y/N] se sobresaltó al oír alguien hablándole. Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no lo había oído acercarse. Alzó la cabeza y se encontró con unos ojos marrones mirándola. _'Mierda. Es el chico de la videocámara. Mi día no puede ir a peor'_. Ahora que lo veía bien no era rubio si no castaño claro. _'Oh, muy bien [Y/N], pensamientos útiles ante todo. Van a matarte y tu pensando en su color de pelo'_.

"Soy Tatara Totsuka. Nos hemos visto hace un rato. ¿Estás bien?" dijo el chico sonriendo amablemente.

[Y/N] solo asintió con la cabeza. ¿Qué clase de estratagema era esta? _'Parece una buena persona. Pero, estaba con Homra, es uno de ellos ¿no?'_ pensó consternada.

"No tengas miedo. Nos hemos encargado de los hombres que te perseguían, ya no tienes de que tener miedo. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?"

La cara de asombro de [Y/N] no tenía precio. ¿Intentaba ayudarla?

"N-no puedo ir a casa." fue todo lo que dijo.

"Oh. Entonces, ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros? Nos encargaremos de que no te pase nada."

"¿...?" [Y/N] le miraba con escepticismo.

"¿No quieres?"

"P-pero vosotros... y-yo... No lo hice aposta. N-no lo vi."

"¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?" Totsuka se echó a reír.

"No le veo la gracia" respondió [Y/N] mordaz. "Perdona que los simples mortales temamos por nuestra vida cuando el demonio rojo en enfada con nosotros" masculló la joven.

"¿Demonio rojo? ¿Te refieres a Mikoto?"

[Y/N] asintió.

"No está enfadado contigo."

"Si tu lo dices..."

"Lo digo en serio. Siempre parece cabreado con todo el mundo, no se lo tengas en cuenta."

[Y/N] comenzaba a creerle. Totsuka parecía estar hablando en serio.

"Entonces, ¿por qué me perseguíais tú y el otro hombre?"

"Saliste corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieses bien. Izumo, el otro hombre, en realidad me estaba siguiendo a mí, no a ti. Siempre se preocupan por si me pasa algo. Soy el único del clan que no pela. ¿Esos chicos no te hicieron nada no?"

"Ah. No, tranquilo. Estoy bien" [Y/N] no sabía que más decir. ¿De verdad había perdido la última media hora huyendo de alguien que solo quería saber si estaba bien? Se sentía avergonzada.

"Vamos" dijo Totsuka ofreciéndole la mano.

"¿Vamos?"

"Claro. Has dicho que no podías ir a casa." dijo sonriendo.

[Y/N] aceptó la mano del hombre. Era realmente amable, la clase de persona que se gana la confianza de los demás sin si quiera tener que intentarlo. Además, no es como si tuviera un sitio al que ir ahora mismo y si los hombres volvían, prefería no estar sola.

"¿Donde vamos?" preguntó la joven.

"¿No es obvio?. Vamos a Homra" respondió Totsuka sonriendo.


	2. Capítulo 2

[L/N] - apellido

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Presentaciones**

Cuando entraron a HOMRA, [Y/N] miró nerviosa a su alrededor. Mikoto estaba recostado en un sofá con la niña de pelo blanco a su lado. _'Anna'_. Totsuka le había contado que Mikoto cuidaba de ella desde hacía un par de años. Izumo, el rubio que había salido detrás de Totsuka, se encontraba tras la barra del bar y frente a él, había otros tres chicos sentados.

"¡Ya estamos aquí!" exclamó Totsuka.

Todos se volvieron a mirarles. [Y/N] saludó tímidamente con la mano empezando replantearse si había sido una buena idea ir. Mientras los demás le devolvían el saludo, Anna se levantó y se acercó a ella. [Y/N] se sorprendió al ver que la pequeña se abrazaba a su cintura mientras decía "Te he estado esperando".

_'¿Qué quiere decir con que me ha estado esperando?'_. Por como miraron los demás a la niña de ojos rojos, ellos tampoco sabían de que estaba hablando. [Y/N] sin saber que se suponía que debía responder, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la pequeña devolviéndole el abrazo.

Tras unos instantes Anna se apartó de ella y se dirigió de nuevo hacia a Mikoto.

"Va a quedarse".

Mikoto asintió.

"Entonces necesitará una habitación. ¿Izumo?"

"Voy" el rubio se acercó a [Y/N] y le dijo que le siguiese.

_'¿Así sin más?'_ a [Y/N] la situación le parecía un poco inverosímil. Le sorprendía que hiciesen tanto caso a lo que la pequeña decía. Anna era una Strain. Totsuka le había dicho que Anna era muy importante para HOMRA. Todos la querían y, además, sus poderes eran muy útiles. Entre otros, Anna era capaz de localizar personas, detectar mentiras y ver algunas imágenes del futuro. _'¿Me vio? ¿A eso a lo se refería?' _se preguntó la chica al recordarlo.

Como no llevaba nada más que su bolso, [Y/N] no tenía nada que dejar en la habitación por lo que Izumo le indicó en qué habitación se iba a quedar y volvieron a bajar. Otro chico más entró al bar y [Y/N] se sorprendió al ver una cara conocida.

"¿Kōsuke?" preguntó.

"¿[Y/N]? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó Kōsuke.

"Es una larga historia." contestó [Y/N]. No le apetecía tener que contar su día.

[Y/N] iba a preguntarle si era miembro de HOMRA cuando uno de los chicos sentados en la barra se acercó a ellos, y les interrumpió.

"Kōsuke, ¿sabes que es de mala educación acaparar a la dama nada más llegar? Los demás también queremos hablar con ella" dijo el chico guiñando el ojo a [Y/N]. "Aún no me he presentado. Soy Yō Chitose." dijo mientras cogía la mano de la muchacha y depositaba un beso en ella. "Encantado"

[Y/N] se sonrojó y murmurando un "Igualmente" apartó su mano de la del chico. La había pillado desprevenida. En la barra, Izumo sonrió al ver como [Y/N] rechazaba sutilmente a Chitose.

"Entonces, ¿os conocíais?" preguntó Chitose.

"Es la hermana de un viejo amigo." explicó el pelirrojo. "Por cierto ¿qué tal está...?"

"¿Tenéis helado?" [Y/N] no quería hablar ahora de Ryu así que fingió que no le había oído y dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza. La joven estaba preocupada por su hermano y no quería hablar de él. Sabía que si lo hacía no iba a ser capaz de esperar hasta mañana para volver a casa. Por suerte para ella, Kōsuke no volvió a preguntar.

Resultó que Anna era realmente golosa por lo que Izumo tenía helado de todos los sabores. Pronto las dos chicas estaban comiendo helado al lado de los dos chicos que seguían en la barra. Estos se presentaron como Eric Surt y Masaomi Dewa.

\- - - time skip - - -

[Y/N] estaba hablando con Eric cuando se volvió a abrir la puerta del bar y entró otro grupo de chicos. _'¿Más gente? ¿Cuántos hay? No sabía que HOMRA fuese tan grande'_. La chica se dio la vuelta y observó a los recién llegados.

El primero en el que se fijó era un poco más bajo que los demás. Llevaba un skate y parecía estar discutiendo de algo con un chico rubio que iba a su lado y que le sacaba una cabeza. Detrás de ellos había otros dos chicos, uno de ellos llevaba una gorra y a [Y/N] le recordaba a su hermano. El otro llevaba gafas de sol y la capucha de la sudadera puesta sobre una gorra.

"Oi, Yata. ¿No vas a saludar a nuestra nueva amiga?" preguntó Izumo maliciosamente.

A [Y/N] le pareció oír como Eric, que no se había molestado en ver quien entraba, chasqueaba la lengua al oír el nombre. El chico del skate detuvo su discusión con el grandullón rubio y miró a Izumo sin comprender a que se refería. [Y/N] supuso que era el tal Yata. Izumo hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia ella y el chico la miró, sonrojándose instantáneamente. Al ver como las mejillas del chico se teñían de rojo, [Y/N] pensó que era una monada.

"H-hola" fue todo lo que dijo.

[Y/N] sonrió y le devolvió el saludo lo que hizo que el chico se sonrojase aún más y apartase la mirada. Los demás observaban divertidos las reacciones del pelirrojo.

"[Y/N] va a quedarse aquí esta noche. Así que pórtate bien" continuó Izumo con una sonrisa que rivalizaba con la de Chesire, el gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. Parecía ser el que más se divertía haciendo que el chico se sonrojase.

"Y-yo no... y-yo... " el chico intentaba decir algo en su defensa pero estaba demasiado nervioso.

"Rikio Kamamoto" interrumpió el rubio que había entrado con el chico dirigiéndose hacia [Y/N].

"[Y/N] [L/N]" respondió la chica mientras le daba la mano. Se había dado cuenta de que el chico lo había hecho para ayudar a su amigo que continuaba mirando hacia otro lado.

"Él es Yata" añadió señalandole. "Y ellos son..."

"Saburota Bandō" terminó el de gafas y capucha. "Y él es Shōhei" dijo señalando al chico que se parecía a Ryu.

"¡Y con esto ya nos conocemos todos!" exclamó felizmente Totsuka.

[Y/N] se sobresaltó al oírle. ¿Cuándo se había puesto detrás de ella? Hacía unos segundos estaba en el sofá con Mikoto. Al darse la vuelta, [Y/N] vio que estaba grabando.

"Guardo recuerdos" explicó Totsuka sonriendo antes de que ella pudiese preguntar.

Anna volvió a reclamar su atención señalándole un nuevo cuenco de helado. [Y/N] sonrió con ternura a la niña de ojos rojos y miró a su alrededor. _'No dan tanto miedo como dice la gente'_ pensó y, sin darse cuenta, volvió a sonreír inconscientemente. Ella no lo notó, pero sí lo hizo Totsuka que inmortalizó el momento con su videocámara.

\- - - time skip - - -

Un par de horas después, los chicos comenzaron a irse a sus casas y todo se quedó más tranquilo. Mikoto, recostando en su sofá usual, miraba como Anna y Totsuka jugaban a un juego de mesa. Izumo cerraba el bar mientras [Y/N] recogía las cajas de pizza que habían pedido para cenar y Yata se había ido a su habitación en cuanto habían terminado de comer. Izumo le había contado que el pelirrojo vivía con ellos desde que su compañero de piso y mejor amigo les había traicionado y se había ido a Scepter 4, el clan azul.

"Creo que voy a ir a dormir" dijo [Y/N] a los chicos.

"¿Tan pronto?" preguntó Totsuka.

La verdad era que ahora que no estaban los demás, la preocupación por su hermano volvía a asaltarla. ¿Estaría bien? Durante toda la tarde había estado distraída con las historias que le contaban los chicos sobre cómo se habían unido a HOMRA. Por lo que le habían contado, la joven había descubierto que aunque les encantaba meterse en líos y no resolvían sus conflictos de forma precisamente pacífica, cuidaban unos de otros. De hecho, le sorprendió la historia de Eric ya que a pesar de todo, le habían aceptado sin rencor. _'Como una familia'_.

"Sí, yo solo... necesito descansar un poco" respondió la joven intentando esbozar una sonrisa. Sin embargo, la forma en que la miraron le dejó saber que no les había convencido.

"Ven. Vamos a buscarte algo para dormir" dijo Mikoto levantándose.

[Y/N] enarcó una ceja sorprendida.

"Vamos" añadió Mikoto revolviendo el pelo de la chica.

[Y/N] le siguió intentando comprender el por qué de ese gesto cariñoso. _'¿Este es el malvado Rey Rojo que se dedica a calcinar a sus víctimas?'_. Una risa escapó de sus labios y Mikoto se volvió a mirarla.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Nada. Es solo que... no eres tan aterrador como dicen"

Mikoto se detuvo y abrió una puerta invitándola a pasar antes de contestar.

"No creas todo lo que dicen"

La chica entró y vio que se trataba de una habitación decorada, como no, en distintos tonos de rojo. Mikoto abrió un armario y lanzó algo en su dirección. [Y/N] lo cogió y, al ver que era una camiseta blanca de hombre, comenzó a sonrojarse. _'Debería haberme dado cuenta antes, la única chica aquí es Anna y dudo que su ropa me valga'_.

"G-gracias" susurró la chica.

"Cuando te levantes baja para desayunar" dijo Mikoto saliendo de la habitación. "Buenas noches niña"

"Buenas noches Mikoto" respondió [Y/N] viendo como Mikoto bajaba las escaleras.

\- - - Unos minutos antes en el bar - - -

Anna sonreía mientras veía a Mikoto subir las escaleras con [Y/N].

"Parece que esa chica le cae bien" dijo Izumo mientras sacaba brillo a unos vasos que ya estaban relucientes.

Totsuka y Anna asintieron. Mikoto nunca se mostraba demasiado cariñoso con nadie que no fuese Anna y la forma en que le había revuelto el pelo a [Y/N] era muy similar a como lo haría cualquier hermano mayor con su hermana pequeña.

"Aunque creo que habría sido mejor que Yata le prestase algo. Son más o menos de la misma altura" reflexionó Totsuka.

"Podemos intentarlo la próxima vez" contestó el rubio desde la barra, sonriendo.

"Lo dudo. Se va mañana" recordó Totsuka con tristeza. Le había cogido cariño.

"No. No se va a ir" añadió Anna, sorprendiendo a los dos hombres.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Totsuka.

Anna se encogió de hombros. No lo sabía. Ella solo veía imágenes sueltas de vez en cuando, la mayoría sin ningún sentido. Había reconocido a la muchacha en el callejón pero no le había dado tiempo a decir nada. Desde que la vio por primera vez en una de sus visiones había estado esperando encontrarla.

"Solo sé que nos va a necesitar" respondió.

* * *

N/A: Si tenéis curiosidad por la historia de como llegó Eric a HOMRA podéis leerlo en los capítulo del manga Memory of Red. Creo que solo se ha publicado en japonés pero hay traducciones en inglés y español en la red.


	3. Capítulo 3

[*_*] - _ favorito _([*color*] - color favorito)_

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Bienvenida a HOMRA**

[Y/N] intentó a abrir los ojos pero los párpados le pesaban. No había conseguido conciliar el sueño hasta bien entrada la noche por lo que estaba realmente cansada. Parpadeó un par de veces intentando abrir los ojos sin éxito así que decidió que podía dormir un poco más y volvió a enterrar la cabeza en la almohada mientras se abrazaba a ella. _'Sólo unos minutos más. No creo que a Ryu le importe'_. Sin embargo, a su estómago si pareció importarle porque cuando comenzaba a coger el sueño comenzó a rugir.

Resignada, se levantó lentamente y comenzó a bajar las escaleras mientras se frotaba los ojos. _'Siempre puedo dormir un rato más después de desayunar. No sé qué hora es pero Ryu siempre se levanta tarde, así que aún así llegaría antes de que...'_

*_Crash_*

[Y/N] se detuvo de golpe al oír el vidrio chocar contra el suelo. Era más tarde de lo que ella había creído y ya había miembros de HOMRA en el bar. ¿Por qué todos la estaban mirando boquiabiertos? La joven miró al suelo intentando buscar una explicación lógica. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta y comenzó a sonrojarse. ¡Solo llevaba puesta la camiseta de Mikoto! _'¡Pero no se ve nada! Casi me llega por las rodillas. ¡Es como un camisón! ¿Por qué me miran así?'_.

"¿P-por q-ué llevas l-la camiseta de M-Mikoto?" preguntó Yata colorado, mirando a cualquier parte menos a ella.

"¿No es obvio?" respondió Chitose con voz socarrona. "El Rey y [Y/N] han pasado la noc-"

Chitose no pudo terminar la frase porque la mano de Masaomi le cubrió la boca. El sonrojo de Yata no era nada comparado con el rojo escarlata que habían adquirido las mejillas de [Y/N] al comprender que todos creían que había pasado la noche con Mikoto.

"N-n-no es... Y-yo no... Mikoto s-solo" la chica buscaba las palabras correctas para explicar el malentendido. Mirando a su alrededor se fijó en Izumo que parecía estar pasándoselo en grande. "I-Izumo diselo t-tú. ¡Tú también estabas ahí!"

Mala elección de palabras.

"¡Wow! ¿Con Izumo y con Mik-mghjtg?"

"¡Lo siento!¡Ya le tengo otra vez!" exclamó Masaomi volviendo a tapar la boca de Chitose.

[Y/N] miraba a Izumo esperando que la ayudase pero el rubio estaba demasiado ocupado riéndose. _'Voy a matarte'_. La joven se dio la vuelta para ir a cambiarse de ropa y se encontró con Mikoto que estaba terminando de bajar las escaleras en ese momento.

"¿Por qué no dejáis de hacer ruido? Estaba durmiendo" gruñó molesto.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y comenzaron a apartar la mirada de su rey. Bueno, todos excepto Izumo que seguía riendo mientras se sujetaba las costillas.

"¿...?" Mikoto miraba fijamente al rubio esperando que le diese una explicación de por qué habían interrumpido su sueño. Izumo se secó una lágrima y trató de recomponerse.

"Nuestro clan está lleno de pervertidos. Creen que..." el rubio se detuvo intentando contener un nuevo ataque de risa. La situación era demasiado absurda. "Creen que [Y/N] ha pasado la noche contigo" Terminó de explicar.

"¿Y por qué iban a...?" Mikoto se detuvo al mirar a la chica, dándose cuenta de que solo llevaba su camiseta. El pelirrojo resopló. "Sube a cambiarte. Yo me encargo de estos idiotas"

[Y/N] asintió y subió corriendo a cambiarse mientras pensaba en distintas formas de torturar a Izumo por no ayudarla. Nunca había pasado tanta vergüenza.

Lo último que escuchó antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación fue a Mikoto crujirse los nudillos y decir con voz malévola "¿Quién quiere ser el primero?"

\- - - time skip - - -

"No pensarás irte sin desayunar ¿no?" preguntó Izumo cuando [Y/N] bajó, al ver que la joven había cogido su bolso.

Eso era exactamente lo que pensaba hacer así que no le contestó. Además, seguía enfada con él por no ayudarla.

"Venga, no te enfades por lo de antes. Era una broma" dijo señalándole el desayuno.

"Tengo que ir a casa" respondió la chica mirando con anhelo la comida. Era [*Desayuno*], su favorito.

"Come. Luego puedes irte" intervino Mikoto autoritariamente.

[Y/N] suspiró y se sentó en la barra empezando a comer. Puede que Mikoto no fuese un monstruo, pero no parecía tener mucha paciencia y la joven no quería ponerla a prueba por algo tan nimio como el desayuno.

"Gracias por todo" dijo una vez que terminó de desayunar.

Salió del bar sin esperar respuesta y se dirigió hacia su casa. Apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando la puerta de HOMRA volvió a abrirse y Mikoto, junto con un despreocupado Totsuka, comenzó a caminar junto a ella.

"Mikoto quiere asegurarse de que llegas bien" explicó el castaño señalando con la cabeza al pelirrojo que se limitaba a caminar con expresión de indiferencia.

Minutos después, [Y/N] se detuvo frente a la puerta de su apartamento. La puerta estaba entreabierta. Su mano comenzó a temblar mientras empujaba la puerta para poder pasar. Ryu nunca la dejaría abierta.

Cuando entró, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver el estado en el que se encontraba el salón. Los cajones estaban en el suelo con su contenido esparcido por todas partes, las estanterías volcadas, y los sofás rasgados. No era difícil averiguar que quien lo había hecho había estado buscando algo.

Preocupada, recorrió todas las habitaciones en busca del paradero de su hermano. Todas estaban en el mismo estado que en el salón. Después de inspeccionar la casa entera tres veces, [Y/N] volvió al salón y se dejó caer en el suelo. _'¿Dónde demonios está Ryu?'_. Tatara se sentó a su lado mirándola con preocupación mientras Mikoto se limitaba a estar recostado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados. Ninguno de los dos hombres sabía que decir.

[Y/N] repasaba mentalmente todos los lugares en los que podría estar Ryu. _'¿En el parque? No, sería absurdo que estuviese ahí. ¿En casa de un amigo? Solo sé donde vive __Kōsuke y si estuviese con él me lo habría dicho. ¿Cómo se llamaba el chico ese con el que iba a clase? Da...Dai algo. A lo mejor Kōsuke le conoce...'_ Estaba empezando a dolerle la cabeza.

"¿Y si pruebas a llamarle?"

[Y/N] miró a Tatara sorprendida y le sonrió. ¿Como no lo había pensado antes? Rápidamente sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de su hermano.

Un tono... dos t-...

La chica miro extrañada a los dos hombres para confirmar que no había sido su imaginación. El móvil de Ryunosuke estaba sonando dentro del apartamento.

[Y/N] se levantó y siguió el sonido hasta la habitación de Ryu donde, en un montón de ropa que había tirada por el suelo, encontró el teléfono. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Desbloqueó el teléfono con su huella dactilar para buscar algo que le dijese donde estaba Ryu. Una nota apareció en la pantalla y [Y/N] suspiró aliviada. Si había tenido tiempo de dejar una nota debía estar bien ¿no?

* * *

_Espero que no te haya costado mucho encontrar el teléfono. Es la única forma que se me ha ocurrido de que solo tú puedas leerlo. Sé que te prometí contarte todo pero no es el momento, cuanto menos sepas mejor._  
_Esos hombres me buscan a mi así que me voy de Shizume (cuando lo leas seguramente esté en el avión). Dejo el dinero escondido donde siempre, cógelo y busca otro sitio donde vivir. Cuantas menos cosas te relacionen conmigo mejor._  
_No tardarán en llegar así que me voy ya. No te preocupes por mí, te escribiré en cuanto pueda._

_Te quiere, Ryunosuke _❤

_P.D.: No frunzas el ceño. Si te hubiese mandado este mensaje habrías venido inmediatamente y lo sabes, no quería que te cruzases con ellos. Sonríe, estás más guapa._

* * *

[Y/N] no pudo evitar sonreír. Ryu la conocía demasiado bien.

"Entonces, ¿vuelves a HOMRA con nosotros?" preguntó Mikoto que había leído el mensaje por encima del hombro de la chica.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"No tienes donde ir, ¿no?"

Mikoto tenía razón. Aparte de su hermano, no tenía ninguna familia.

"¿No tendría que ser miembro?"

"Sólo si tu quieres" respondió el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros.

[Y/N] lo meditó unos instantes. La verdad era que realmente se lo había pasado bien con ellos en el poco tiempo que había estado en HOMRA. Eran ruidosos, competitivos y llenos de testosterona, pero también eran leales y cuidaban unos de otros. Si Kōsuke estaba con ellos no podía ser malo ¿no?. Además, [Y/N] pensaba que a Anna le vendría bien su compañía. _'¿A quién quiero engañar? Estoy buscando excusas. No es por Anna ni por Kōsuke, es por mí. Quiero ser parte de ellos. Me hacen sentir segura'_.

"Quiero unirme" susurró.

Ni Mikoto ni Totsuka parecían estar sorprendidos. Parecía como si hubiesen sabido de antemano que iba a decir eso.

Mikoto sonrió y extendió su mano hacia ella.

"Entonces toma mi mano" dijo mientras llamas comenzaban a rodearle.

[Y/N] dudó. Solo un idiota metería la mano en el fuego. Miró a Tatara que seguía sonriendo. Ambos parecían estar muy tranquilos. _'Es una clase de prueba. No han hecho más que ayudarme, así que dudo que ahora quieran hacerme daño'_. Inspirando profundamente, se armó de valor y tomó la mano en llamas.

Sorprendentemente, no quemaba. Las llamas comenzaron a envolverla poco a poco. Eran cálidas y tranquilizadoras, le reconfortaban. Sintió un leve pinchazo en el omoplato y soltó la mano de Mikoto. Pronto, el aura roja que la envolvía se disipó y la joven se encontró siendo a̶s̶f̶i̶x̶i̶a̶d̶a̶ abrazada por un sonriente Totsuka.

"¡Bienvenida a HOMRA!"

"T-tatara, no... p-puedo... respirar" dijo intentando separarse de él. Este al darse cuenta de que el abrazo era demasiado efusivo, la soltó sonriendo tímidamente.

"Lo siento. Es que eres la primera chica que se une aparte de Anna" se excusó avergonzado.

"No pasa nada" le tranquilizó sonriendo. _'Creo que sonrío demasiado cuando estoy con ellos'_.

"Podéis hablar luego. Vamos a recoger tus cosas y salir de aquí cuanto antes, niña" dijo Mikoto saliendo de la habitación.

A pesar de que seguía manteniendo su expresión de indiferencia, [Y/N] juraría que le había visto sonreír.

Mientras tanto en HOMRA, cierta niña de ojos rojos sonreía ampliamente al saber que su visión se había cumplido.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4: ¡No puede estar aquí!**

"Vamos [Y/N], vamos a probar esa" dijo Anna señalando otra máquina. Nada más llegar a HOMRA, la pequeña la había acorralado y, poniendo cara de cachorrito,le había pedido que fuese con ella y Eric a los recreativos. [Y/N] no había podido negarse así que habían pasado toda la mañana probando las distintas máquinas y juegos.

"¿La de bailar?" preguntó mirando en la dirección que Anna señalaba.

"¡Sí! ¡Vamos!"

[Y/N] miró a Eric en busca de ayuda. Bailar no era lo suyo. Eric intentó convencer a Anna de jugar otra vez a _Zombie Revenge _(un juego de matar zombies) pero, a pesar de que era uno de sus preferidos, se negó alegando que era la primera vez que tenía una compañera para bailar y quería aprovecharlo. Al ver que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, Eric se encogió de hombros y siguió a las dos chicas sonriendo al ver como Anna tiraba de [Y/N].

Aparte de Kōsuke, Eric no tenía una relación muy cercana con el resto de miembros del clan. Hacía poco que se había unido a HOMRA y aún no había desarrollado el vínculo de familiaridad que parecía unir a los demás. Sin embargo, le tenía mucho aprecio a la pequeña. Anna era para él como la hermana pequeña que siempre quiso tener. Pasar la mañana juntos se había convertido en un hábito para ambos y durante ese tiempo Eric había notado que la niña de ojos rojosa vecesechaba en falta algo. Esa mañana, al ver como corría hacia [Y/N] y trataba de convencerla de que fuese con ellos, se había dado cuenta de que lo que la pequeña quería era una amiga para hablar, una figura femenina en la que fijarse.

"¿Estás segura de que no quieres ir a la de zombies?" preguntó [Y/N] suplicante.

"Segurísima" respondió Anna sonriendo. "Pero puedes elegir la canción si quieres"

[Y/N], incapaz de decirle que no a la pequeña, escogió [*Canción*] y empezaron a bailar.

Siete canciones después, ambas estaban agotadas y hambrientas. Eric, que había estado la mayor parte del tiempo mirando el móvil, sugirió que fuesen a comer algo y las chicas estuvieron más que encantadas con la idea.

Como [Y/N] no conocía la zona en la que estaban dejó que la llevasen hasta un pequeño restaurante de comida rápida que según Anna tenía las mejores patatas fritas de la ciudad.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo Eric?" preguntó [Y/N] mientras esperaban la comida.

"Adelante"

"¿Qué opinas de que me haya unido a HOMRA?"

Antes de salir del bar, Tatara les había dicho que no volviesen muy tarde porque quería presentarla cuanto antes a los demás como nuevo miembro oficial de HOMRA. Al principio [Y/N] no le había dado importancia pero conforme iban pasando las horas había comenzado a preguntarse qué opinarían los demás cuando se enterasen. ¿Y si no estaban de acuerdo con que ella se uniese?

"¿Qué opinas _tú_ de que yo me uniese a HOMRA?" respondió el rubio después de meditar su respuesta. "Es el rey quién decide quién se une y quién no. Los demás aceptarán lo que él diga. _Yo_ no me habría dejado unirme a HOMRA y sé que el _chihuahua_ tampoco quería que lo hiciese pero todos lo aceptaron"

"Personalmente, me alegro de que te hayas unido. A Anna le vendrá bien tu compañía y seguro que a los demás también les vendrá bien tener cerca a alguien que no se deje llevar siempre por la testosterona" terminó después de una breve pausa.

"Pero ¿y si no les parece bien?"

"Entonces son idiotas" respondió Eric mirándola a los ojos.

[Y/N] sonrió. Las palabras del rubio consiguieron calmar sus nervios. Al fin y al cabo tenía razón, Mikoto había dejado que se uniese y Anna y Tatara estaban encantados con ello. Izumo tampoco parecía molesto y se veía que a Eric también le gustaba que estuviese con ellos. Solo quedaba esperar que los demás se lo tomasen igual.

"¡Ya viene!" exclamó alegremente Anna señalando detrás de [Y/N].

[Y/N] miró la dirección en la que señalaba la pequeña y no pudo evitar volver a sonreír al ver como la camarera se acercaba con su pedido y una bandeja enorme de patatas fritas. Anna no parecía ser muy fan de la comida sana.

\- - - time skip - - -

"¡Sonreíd!"

[Y/N] parpadeó ante el flash y se cubrió los ojos intentando recuperar la vista. Acababan de entrar al bar, y un sonriente Tatara había comenzado a hacerles fotos como si de un paparazzi se tratase.

"¡Vas a dejarme ciega!"

"¡Lo siento!" se disculpó Tatara aunque la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tenía dejaba claro que no estaba para nada arrepentido. "Es tu primer día así que ¡hay que guardarlo todo!¡Ya me lo agradecerás algún día!"

"¿Siempre es así?" preguntó [Y/N] a Eric.

"Casi siempre. Aunque normalmente graba en vez de hacer fotos"

"¡Es para no perder ningún detalle! Los momentos que vivimos son importantes y quiero poder recordarlos siempre" intervino el castaño, dejando la cámara a un lado y encendiendo la videocámara.

"Cuéntame Anna, ¿qué habéis hecho hoy?"

[Y/N] dejó que Anna contase su día a la cámara y fue con Eric a sentarse en la barra donde estaba Kōsuke. [Y/N] se sentía cómoda hablando con ellos.

Kōsuke y su hermano habían sido los mejores amigos desde preescolar y, aunque en los últimos años se habían distanciado un poco, siempre cuidaban el uno del otro. Probablemente su distanciamiento se debía a la unión del pelirrojo a HOMRA. Ryu siempre había evitado todo lo relacionado con bandas y clanes.

Su charla fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse bruscamente seguida por los ruidosos miembros de HOMRA que acababan de llegar.

El primero en darse cuenta de la presencia de [Y/N] fue Chitose.

"¡Ey! Creía que te habías ido esta mañana. ¿Me has estado esperando para despedirte?" dijo poniendo una sonrisa seductora. Los demás al darse cuenta de que la joven estaba en el bar se callaron.

"¡Es un nuevo miembro de HOMRA!" exclamó el alegre Totsuka.

Las reacciones de los chicos no se hicieron esperar. Chitose abrazó a [Y/N] y le dijo lo contento que estaba de que se fuese a quedar con ellos, Masaomi musitó un 'Bienvenida' y se sentó en la barra donde se puso a hablar con Izumo, Shōhei y Bandō se ofrecieron a enseñarle la zona y Kamamoto le dio la mano diciendo que se alegraba de que hubiese otra chica en HOMRA. El único que permanecía estático era Yata que no parecía saber qué hacer.

Conforme pasaban los segundos y el chico no decía nada [Y/N] comenzó a preocuparse. ¿Qué estaría pensando?

"¿Es una broma?" preguntó mirando a Mikoto que estaba recostado en su sofá habitual.

"¿Tienes algún problema _chihuahua_?" dijo Eric antes de que Mikoto respondiese, poniéndose delante de la chica con actitud protectora. Yata miró hacia el rubio con odio.

"¿Quién narices está hablando conti-"

"Parad. Los dos" intervino Totsuka interponiéndose entre ambos a fin de evitar la inminente pelea que se producía cada vez que empezaban a discutir. Era la primera vez que [Y/N] le veía tan serio.

"Está con nosotros" afirmó Mikoto.

"P-pero, ¡e-es una chica!"

"Muy agudo…" musitó Eric. Los demás observaban el intercambio sin decir nada.

"¿Y?" respondió el rey.

"¡Ella no puede estar aquí!" exclamó el chico. Y acto seguido salió de HOMRA dando un portazo. Kamamoto se apresuró a seguirle tras disculparse con [Y/N] por la actitud de su amigo.

_'¿Qué le he hecho?'._[Y/N] no entendía lo que había pasado. ¿No podía estar ahí? Había tenido miedo de que no la aceptasen como miembro de HOMRA pero, ¿por ser una chica? No entendía nada.

"No te preocupes. Las chicas le ponen nervioso y supongo que el que estés aquí también. Ya se le pasará" dijo Shōhei poniendo la mano en su hombro.

"No merece la pena" añadió Eric volviéndose para mirarla."¿Estás bien?"

"S-si. Es solo que… Me ha sorprendido." respondió la joven esbozando una sonrisa para convencerles de que lo estaba.

Sin embargo, todos seguían mirándola expectantes, como si fuese a huir en cualquier momento. No iba a hacerlo, no iba a irse por el mero hecho de que él no quisiese que estuviese allí. Ninguno de los demás parecía tener ningún problema con que se quedase así que simplemente iba a fingir que no le importaba lo que el pelirrojo dijera e iba a ignorarle. Aunque en el fondo algo sí que le importaba. No quería molestar a nadie.

"¿_Chihuahua_?" le preguntó a Eric con curiosidad recordando como se había referido a Yata ya en dos ocasiones.

"Eh…" el rubio se pasó una mano por el pelo y respondió evitando mirarla."Cuando llegué no dejaba de compararme con un Golden Retriever que Kōsuke recogió una vez y era realmente molesto así que…Ya sabes, son más o menos del mismo tamaño y siempre están ladrando"

[Y/N] intentó contener la risa sin éxito al ver como el rubio se avergonzaba de su comportamiento un tanto infantil. Pronto, los chicos retomaron sus conversaciones y le contaron algunas anécdotas del clan haciendo que [Y/N] dejase de darle vueltas al extraño comportamiento de Yata.

\- - - Algunas horas después - - -

Cierto pelirrojo entró sigilosamente al bar. Las luces yaestaban apagadas y no parecía haber nadie. Intentando no hacer ruido, Yata subió las escaleras y abrió con cuidado la puerta de su habitación. Sabía que no tenía motivos para enfadarse pero no podía aceptar que [Y/N] se uniese a HOMRA. ¡Era una chica! Eso significaba que tendrían que protegerla y no sería nada más que un estorbo en las peleas. Y encima siempre estaba con ese estúpido Retriever como si fuesen los mejores amigos o algo.

El chico encendió la luz y se quedó inmóvil al ver a Mikoto tumbado en su cama. Genial. Había estado esperándole para echarle la bronca.

"Llegas tarde"

El joven no contestó. Dejó el skate en un lado de la habitación y se sentó en el marco de la ventana mirando hacia Mikoto, esperando a que dijese lo que quería que decir.

"¿No vas a decir nada, Yata? Sabes perfectamente por qué estoy aquí"

Claro que lo sabía. Esa maldita chica. El joven apartó la mirada y la dirigió al suelo. ¿Qué esperaba el rey que dijese? Esa chica no iba a traer nada bueno, las chicas siempre lo ponen todo patas arriba. Antes de salir de HOMRA había visto brevemente la mirada triste de la joven ante sus palabras. _'¡Ella no puede estar aquí!'_. Sabía que su comentario le había dolido.

'_En realidad no es tan débil. Pocas personas son capaces de mantener la compostura cuando un ser querido desaparece'_. Yata se pellizcó el puente de la nariz intentando aliviar el dolor de cabeza que había comenzado a formarse. Era muy probable que hubiese sido injusto con ella sin motivo cuando sabía que lo estaba pasando mal. Él no era así.

Mikoto observaba el semblante pensativo del otro pelirrojo, consciente de los pensamientos del menor. Yata era casi tan impulsivo como él.

"Lo siento" masculló el menor sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

"Eso díselo a ella" respondió el rey levantándose de la cama.

"Te guste o no te guste, ahora es de los nuestros Yata. Dale una oportunidad" añadió antes de salir del cuarto.

Cierto, ni siquiera le había dado una oportunidad. _'Mañana me disculparé con ella'_ pensó Yata antes de meterse en la cama.

* * *

N/A: Siento no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo pero entre los exámenes, que he estado trabajando todo el verano, etc... no he tenido tiempo para nada. Siento que no esta a la altura después de 5 meses de espera pero bueno... Espero que al menos haya sido un capitulo decente.


	5. Capítulo 5

**N/A**: En este capítulo aparecen varias frases en inglés, así que para que no sea muy liosa la lectura y para quien tenga dificultades con el inglés pondré el significado en negrita junto a la frase.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Shut your mouth!  
**

Yata golpeó el cubo de basura con todas sus fuerzas y observó como su contenido se esparcía por el suelo. Llevaba una hora golpeando cosas en ese callejón y, aún así, no se sentía para nada mejor. _Joder._ Se suponía que solo tenía que dar un par de vueltas de reconocimiento como todos los puñeteros días y volver a casa. Pura rutina. Comprobar que todo estuviese en orden y listo, podría pasar el resto del día haciendo algo con los chicos, jugando a la videoconsola, en el _skatepark _o simplemente vagueando y comiendo palomitas mientras veían alguna película mala en el bar. Pero no. Ese maldito mono tenía que hacerle perder casi todo el día recorriendo la ciudad de una punta a otra.

Normalmente, el pelirrojo disfrutaba de sus encontronazos con Saru. Le daban la oportunidad de golpear a su ex mejor amigo por haberles traicionado y demostrar el poder de un _verdadero _miembro de HOMRA. A pesar de que se pelaban cada dos por tres, ninguna de sus escaramuzas tenía nunca un claro vencedor. Los dos chicos se conocían demasiado bien, ambos conocían de sobra los puntos fuertes y débiles de su oponente y, al haber pasado tanto tiempo luchando juntos, incluso podían prever los ataques del otro de vez en cuando. Además, sus habilidades de combate eran equiparables ya que, a pesar de que Saruhiko contaba tanto con el poder del rey rojo como con el del rey azul, Yata lo compensaba con una mayor velocidad que le permitía esquivar casi siempre los ataques del pelinegro.

Los ojos avellana del joven recorrieron el callejón en busca de algo más que patear pero no quedaba nada en pie cerca de él. Un vecino se asomó a una de las ventanas y comenzó a gritar que iba a llamar a los azules si seguía haciendo ruido y golpeando cosas. _Quejica_. Yata no quería ver a ningún azul más ese día, ya había tenido bastante, así que resignado y aún de mal humor, el joven se dirigió a HOMRA.

_Dios_, como odiaba a Fushimi Saruhiko.

\- - - time skip - - -

La puerta del bar se abrió bruscamente, haciendo que todos detuvieran sus conversaciones. [Y/N] enarcó una ceja mientras veía como entraba el pelirrojo. ¿Que mosca le había picado ahora?

"Ey, Yata. Se suponía que hoy volvías pronto ¿no? ¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó Izumo curioso. Si el pelirrojo estaba de tan mal humor, era casi seguro que fuese por culpa del traidor. ¿Qué habría hecho esta vez para cabrearle?

"_Saru_. Ese maldito mono es lo que me ha pasado" contestó Yata furioso, confirmando las sospechas del rubio.

"¿Que ha pasado esta vez?" preguntó el camarero.

"¡Me robó el _skate_! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Ese idiota me robó el maldito _skate _y tuve que perseguirlo por medio Shizume para recuperarlo! ¡La próxima vez lo mataré! ¡Nadie toca MI _skate_!" exclamó el pelirrojo.

"_Damn chihuahua... he is always barking_" murmuró Eric en voz baja. [Y/N] sonrió ante el comentario de su amigo, no podía negar que tenía algo de razón. Desde que se había unido a HOMRA el pelirrojo no había dejado de l̶a̶d̶r̶a̶r̶ quejarse por todo. **_[*Maldito chihuahua... siempre está ladrando]_**

"¡NO SOY UN CHIHUAHUA IMBECIL! ¡Y deja de hablar en inglés!" gritó Yata. Al parecer, el rubio lo había dicho lo suficientemente alto como para que el _skater _lo escuchase.

[Y/N] giró su silla para quedar de frente al pelirrojo que se acercaba hacia ellos. Parecía realmente molesto. ¿Siempre se tomaba todo tan a pecho?

"_Oh sorry. I just forgot you don't speak english_" respondió el rubio burlón. **_[*Oh, lo siento. Había olvidado que no hablas inglés]_**

_'No deberías seguir provocándole Eric'_ pensó [Y/N] mirando de su amigo a Yata, que estaba apretando los puños.

"Nadie hablaba contigo maldito rubio oxigenado" gruñó situándose a escasos centímetros de Eric.

"Alguien está de mal humor..." canturreó el rubio. "¿Estás en tus días Misaki?"

Todo pasó en décimas de segundos. Yata saltó hacia el rubio y le propinó un puñetazo en la mandíbula haciendo que este cayese hacia atrás. [Y/N] consiguió sujetarle antes de que chocase contra la barra y rompiese algunos vasos de la preciada vajilla de Izumo. El rubio se limitó a volver a sonreír sabiendo que su plan para provocar a Yata había dado resultado y, tras agradecerle a la joven su ayuda, arremetió contra el pelirrojo. _Oh, si_. Iba a disfrutar golpeando a ese idiota.

Los dos jóvenes empezaron a rodar por el suelo, propinándose puñetazos el uno al otro. La joven no sabría decir cuál de los dos iba ganando pero temía por su amigo. No era tonta, si Yata era la vanguardia del clan tenía que ser por algo. En un momento dado, ambos comenzaron a envolverse con las llamas rojas características de HOMRA. No sabía por qué, pero eso le daba mala espina. Tenía que detenerlos.

Apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando unos fuertes brazos la rodearon impidiendo que se acercase más.

"Quieta pequeña. Deja que se las arreglen. Esos dos siempre han estado como el perro y el gato, no vas a poder detenerlos. Si te acercas más lo más probable es que acabes llevándote algún golpe, y no puedo dejar que nadie estropee ese bello rostro que tienes cielo"

Chitose tenía razón. Cegados como estaban por la ira, era casi seguro que se llevaría algún golpe al intentar separarlos, pero no podía quedarse mirando sin hacer nada.

"_Yō..._" dijo la joven dándose la vuelta en los brazos de su captor para quedar cara a cara con él. "¿Tú no harías cualquier cosa para hacer feliz a una mujer?" preguntó con ojos llorosos. Sabía que usar el chantaje emocional era jugar sucio pero si con eso conseguía que alguien se dignase a detener la pelea, lo haría.

"[Y/N]... No me pidas eso" respondió el castaño suplicante. Claro que no quería que la joven estuviese mal, pero llevarse un puñetazo en su linda cara tampoco le apetecía mucho. Estaba seguro de que ligar era bastante más complicado con un ojo morado.

"Por favor... Haz que paren" gimoteó la muchacha. Tendrían que darle un premio a la mejor interpretación del año. Incluso había conseguido soltar un par de lágrimas para hacerlo más convincente.

"Esta bien" se resignó Chitose. "Tú estate aquí quietecita, ¿de acuerdo?"

[Y/N] estaba asintiendo enérgicamente cuando se escuchó un fuerte _*crash*_ seguido del sonido de un montón de cristalitos al caer. Se hizo el silencio y la joven se dio la vuelta temiendo lo peor. Efectivamente, los jóvenes habían roto una de las ventanas del bar.

Conforme procesaban lo ocurrido, todos los pares de ojos se iba volviendo hacía la barra donde Izumo parecía excesivamente tranquilo. [Y/N] aprovechó ese momento para correr junto al rubio que estaba tumbado junto a la ventana. Afortunadamente, Eric seguía consciente.

Izumo dejó el trapo con el que había estado secando los vasos y se colocó las gafas. Intentando mantener la calma, salió de la barra y caminó lentamente hacia los responsables de la destrucción de una de las ventanas de SU bar. Iba a matarlos. Primero miró a Yata que estaba de pie junto a la ventana y luego a Eric, que estaba recostado en el regazo de [Y/N] mientras ella le examinaba con preocupación.

"Dadme un solo motivo para no haceros cenizas aquí y ahora" demandó Izumo con voz amenazante. De no ser porque [Y/N] estaba junto a los chicos los habría sacado a golpes del bar. Se estaba conteniendo las ganas de estrangularles para que la chica no se asustase, todavía llevaba muy poco tiempo en HOMRA.

"_It was good to meet you_" dijo el rubio en voz baja para que solo ella le escuchase. [Y/N] se extrañó un poco de que se lo dijese en inglés pero supuso que era porque el se sentía más cómodo con ese idioma. **_(*Fue un placer conocerte*)_**

"_It was good to meet you too, silly_" respondió ella sonriendo. **_(*También fue un placer conocerte, tonto*)_**

"Uno...dos..." empezó a contar Izumo, sacando su mechero.

"Ha sido culpa suya" murmuró Yata señalando a Eric. "Sigo sin entender por qué Kōsuke tuvo que recogerlo. Estaríamos mejor sin él, solo trae problemas"

[Y/N] miró con odio al _skater_. ¿No podía dejarlo estar por hoy?

"_That's like the pot calling the kettle black..._" **_(*En español sería algo como: Le dijo la sarten al cazo*)_**

_'¿Tu también?'_ pensó [Y/N]. ¿Acaso no habían tenido suficiente?

"¡¿QUIERES MÁS IDIOTA?!"

"JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" explotó [Y/N] antes de que Eric pudiese responder. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de estaba gritándole en inglés al pelirrojo hasta que las palabras abandonaron su boca. Sorprendida de su propio arrebato, la joven se tapó la boca con las manos. Ahora todos en el bar la miraban a ella. **_(* Solo ¡cierra la boca!*)_**

Sin saber donde esconderse, la joven decidió huir y se encerró en su habitación. _'Mierda, si no me odiaba antes fijo que ahora si'._

\- - - time skip - - -

_ Toc, toc._

[Y/N] se levantó y abrió lentamente la puerta temiendo ver quien estaba al otro lado. Por suerte para ella, solo era Eric.

"¿Puedo pasar?"

La joven terminó de abrir la puerta y se apartó para que su amigo entrase. No parecía haber desinfectado las heridas y su ojo empezaba a ponerse morado. Con un suspiro, le dijo que se acomodase y bajó a por un botiquín y hielo.

Una vez abajo, [Y/N] vió como Tatara recogía y barría los fragmentos de cristal mientras que Shōhei y Bandō tapaban el hueco de la ventana como podían. La joven pensaba pedirle el botiquín a Izumo pero este estaba ocupado hablado con alguien por teléfono. Por las pocas palabras que logró captar, estaba encargando un cristal nuevo, a ser posible, 'a prueba de tontos'. [Y/N] rió al escuchar lo último y se acercó con cautela a los chicos.

"¿Sabéis donde puedo encontrar un botiquín?" preguntó intentando sonar amable. Esperaba que no la odiasen por haber gritado al pelirrojo. "Bueno, y algo de hielo también" añadió.

"Claro, espera aquí. Voy por el hielo" contestó Shōhei.

"Yo iré por el botiquín" añadió Bandō.

[Y/N] les sonrió agradecida y, cuando los chicos se marcharon se volvió hacia Tatara dispuesta a disculparse por su estallido previo.

"Y-yo... lo siento. No quería gritarle. No debí hacerlo. Yo sólo quería que parasen y -"

"Shhh. No te preocupes [Y/N]-chan. Nadie está enfadado contigo. Esa pelea era algo que se veía venir" dijo Tatara abrazándola.

La joven le devolvió el abrazo dejando escapar las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo desde la desaparición de Ryu. Demasiadas emociones en una sola semana.

Al volver a su habitación la joven vio a Eric sentado en el alfeizar y se sentó junto a él.

"Toma, ponte esto en el ojo" dijo tendiéndole la bolsa con hielo.

El rubio solo asintió y cogió la bolsa mientras [Y/N] iba desinfectando una a una las pequeñas heridas que cubrían sus brazos. El alcohol escocía pero no se quejó.

"¿Vas a contarme por qué le provocaste?" preguntó la chica echándole crema en algunas quemaduras del brazo. Era consciente de que su amigo había estado todo el tiempo intentando que el pelirrojo explotase.

"Se lo merecía" fue toda su respuesta. Claro que se lo merecía. El día anterior se había enfadado sólo porque [Y/N] se había unido a HOMRA y, aunque ella nunca lo admitiría, había herido sus sentimientos. Además, hacía tiempo que quería darle un puñetazo a ese enano.

Consciente de que el rubio no iba a profundizar más en el tema, [Y/N] suspiró y siguió desinfectando y curando sus heridas. Esperaba que al menos Yata tuviese también unas cuantas.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6: Mira donde pisas  
**

"¡Quieta! ¡Vas a volver a quemarlo todo!" exclamó Shōhei.

Asustada, [Y/N] obedeció y las llamas se detuvieron.

"Lo siento" se excusó la joven una vez más, evitando mirar los numerosos árboles calcinados que había a su alrededor.

Llevaba tres horas tratando de controlar las llamas y ya estaba cansada, hambrienta y frustrada. Se suponía que a estas horas tendría que estar con Eric y Anna en los recreativos como todas las mañanas desde que se había unido al clan. Pero no, Eric había tenido que quedarse en HOMRA, al igual que los días anteriores y los chicos, preocupados porque la muchacha no saliese del bar, habían decidido que empezar su entrenamiento sería una buena distracción para ella.

Después de la pelea, Izumo había obligado a Yata y a Eric a _echar una mano_ en el bar hasta compensar el precio de la reparación de la ventana lo que, entre otros, incluía: preparar desayunos, comidas y cenas; atender y servir a los clientes; lavar la vajilla; fregar, barrer y encerar el suelo; sacar la basura y hacer los baños. Prácticamente estaban siendo explotados por el rubio. [Y/N] y los demás intentaban ayudarles un poco cuando Izumo no miraba ya que, aunque se compadecían de ellos, ninguno quería arriesgarse a la ira del rubio. Al fin y al cabo, todos eran conscientes del gran amor que profesaba Izumo hacia su bar y de lo muy cabreado que estaba con los dos por haber roto una de las ventanas.

"Tienes que pensar qué es lo que quieres hacer en el momento en el que creas las llamas [Y/N], olvida lo demás. Una vez se inicia el fuego es más difícil controlarlo" repitió Tatara pacientemente. [Y/N] se alegraba de que al menos él si estuviese ahí. Estaba segura de que cualquier otro ya se habría cansado de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez y se habría dado por vencido.

"Lo intento. Se suponía que iba a ser una pequeña bola de fuego. No sé que es lo que he hecho mal esta vez" replicó [Y/N]. Realmente lo intentaba. Simplemente, las llamas no parecían querer obedecerla.

"Observa" añadió el castaño poniéndose justo en frente de la chica y extendiendo su mano. La joven vio como una bola de fuego aparecía en su palma y cómo esta iba adquiriendo forma poco a poco. Finalmente, el fuego se transformó en una mariposa que agitaba las alas como si estuviese viva.

Consciente de que la había impresionado y tenía toda su atención, Tatara se acercó la palma a los labios y fingió que soplaba la mariposa a la vez que hacía que esta se dirigiese hacia ella. Los ojos de [Y/N] brillaban como los de un niño al despertar un 25 de diciembre y encontrar los regalos de Navidad bajo el árbol. Ojalá ella fuese capaz de hacer algo tan hermoso.

"Fanfarrón" murmuró Chitose, rompiendo la magia del momento.

Lejos de ofenderse, Tatara sonrió.

"No es culpa mía que tú solo sepas hacer rosas, Yō"

"A las mujeres les encantan mis rosas" protestó molesto el aludido.

[Y/N], quien observaba divertida el intercambio, empezó a formar una nueva bola de fuego dispuesta a intentar hacer ella también una mariposa. Un par de bultos empezaron a separarse de la bolita formando lo que se suponía que eran las alas. La chica frunció el ceño. No se parecía en nada a la mariposa de Tatara y ni siquiera se movía. Más bien parecía una pelota con verrugas que flotaba levemente sobre su mano.

"¿Qué se supone que es eso?" preguntó Bandō sobresaltando a la joven. No le había oido acercarse. En cuanto [Y/N] perdió la concentración, la bola/intento de mariposa salió disparada.

"¡Cuidado!" advirtió a Chitose y Tatara preocupada. La bola verrugosa (como había decidido llamarla) se dirigía velozmente hacia ellos.

Los chicos se giraron justo a tiempo y la bola pasó a escasos centímetros de la cara de Chitose.

"¡¿Se puede saber que pretendías hacer [Y/N]?!" exclamó el castaño. "¿Intentabas matarme?" preguntó, haciéndose el ofendido.

"Mmm... ¿ponía tus reflejos a prueba?" respondió [Y/N] inocentemente.

"Muy graciosa" respondió Chitose con tono serio.

_'Espera. ¿De verdad se ha enfadado? Ha sido sin querer'_. _'Oh [Y/N], que cosas tienes. Casi le quemas media cara ¿y te sorprende que se enoje?'_

Viendo la cara de preocupación que ponía la joven, Yō no pudo seguir manteniendo su rostro inexpresivo y rompió a reír. [Y/N] suspiró entre aliviada y enojada con el castaño por haberle hecho creer que se había enfadado con ella.

"Te odio Yō Chitose" refunfuñó.

Al menos esta vez no había quemado nada. Eso era un avance, _¿no?_

\- - - time skip - - -

"¡Yata! Baja estas cajas al sótano mientras voy a comprar" ordenó Izumo señalando una decena de cajas que había junto a la puerta. "Y tú Eric, cuando termines ponte a hacer la colada" añadió poniéndose la chaqueta.

El rubio masculló un "Entendido" y el pelirrojo se limitó a asentir resignado mientras terminaba de barrer. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a tenerlos así? _'¡Fue todo culpa suya!'_ pensó mirando con odio al rubio que en ese momento limpiaba las ventanas por enésima vez. Aunque el bar ya estuviese reluciente y todo estuviese en su sitio, Izumo les tenía todo el día haciendo cosas y limpiando.

Yata terminó de barrer y dejó la escoba apoyada en la pared antes de coger la primera de las cajas. Cuanto antes las bajase, mejor.

\- - - time skip - - -

"¡Eric! ¡Ya estamos aquí!" gritó [Y/N] con ganas de contarle sus avances controlando las llamas a su amigo. Finalmente, tras lo que a ella le habían parecido días practicando en vez de horas, había conseguido crear y controlar varias bolas de fuego sin quemar nada. No parecía complicado viendo el enorme control que tenían los chicos sobre las llamas y lo fácil que lo hacían parecer pero, para ella, después de quemar al menos una docena de árboles, era un gran logro. Aún así, la joven se había propuesto llegar algún día al nivel de Tatara.

"¿Eric? ¿Estas aquí?" volvió a preguntar al no obtener respuesta. _'¿Se habrá ido?'_

"No creo que se haya ido sin permiso y, conociendo a Izumo, dudo que se lo haya dado. Estará haciendo algo" razonó Tatara como si le leyese el pensamiento.

"Cierto" concordó la joven mirando a su alrededor en busca del posible paradero de su amigo. Una escoba apoyada junto a la puerta del sótano llamó su atención. [Y/N] sonrió. _'Te encontré'_.

\- - - skip - - -

Yata terminó de colocar la última caja. No sabía qué era lo que había dentro pero pesaban bastante y estaba agotado. Esperaba que Izumo tardase en volver para poder descansar un rato.

"¡Eric! ¡Ya estamos aquí!"

_'Genial. La niñita ha vuelto'_ pensó irónico. Al menos hoy no la había visto en toda la mañana. Desde el incidente intentaba verla lo menos posible lo cual era un poco complicado teniendo en cuenta que casi siempre estaba cerca del rubio oxigenado y ambos estaban recluidos en el bar hasta nuevo aviso. No entendía por qué esos dos se llevaban tan bien cuando apenas se conocían.

\- - - time skip - - -

"¿Eric?" llamó [Y/N] una vez más. _'Oh venga, la puerta estaba abierta y te estoy oyendo. ¿Quieres contestar de una vez?'_

Enfurruñada porque su amigo no respondiese, siguió bajando las escaleras de mal humor. Iba a darle un buen puñetazo a ese idiota por ignorarla.

Apenas había bajado un tercio de las escaleras cuando algo golpeó estruendosamente el suelo en el piso de arriba haciendo que la joven se asustase. Al sobresaltarse, la joven pisó demasiado cerda del borde del escalón y resbaló.

\- - - mini time skip - - -

Yata estaba a punto de empezar a subir las escaleras cuando alguien le cayó encima.

"L-lo siento. Resbalé" se disculpó [Y/N] incorporándose. "Oh, eres tú" añadió sonrojándose al ver al pelirrojo.

_'¿Oh, eres tú? ¿Quién si no?'_ pesó confundido el joven hasta que cayó en la cuenta de a quien esperaba ver la joven. Otra vez ese estúpido Retriever.

"De nada" dijo irónico. Lo mínimo que debería hacer después de caer encima de él era agradecerle no decir 'oh, eres tú'. Al fin y al cabo había amortiguado su caída y, aunque nunca lo reconocería, se había colocado en la trayectoria de la chica para evitar que golpease el suelo.

"La próxima vez mira bien donde pisas, _novata_" añadió recalcando la última palabra como si de algo malo se tratase.

No sabía que era lo que tenía esa chica que le hacía ponerse de mal humor con su mera presencia. Tenía algo que lo hacía ponerse a la defensiva y atacarla. Quizás el hecho de que siempre estuviese cerca del Retriever y que por culpa de su amiguito estuviese siendo esclavizado por Izumo influyese. _Quizás_.

"¿Puedes ser más idiota?" preguntó enojada la joven ante el tono de Yata. Había tratado de llevarse bien con el pelirrojo pero parecía ser tarea imposible. El otro día trató de disculparse por haberle gritado el día de la pelea e incluso se ofreció a ayudarle a hacer la comida pero él se limitó a decirle 'No necesito ayuda tuya' y darle la espalda. No le había hecho nada para que actuase así y ya estaba harta.

"¿Puedes ser más torpe?"

"Eres insoportable Yata"

"Al menos yo no voy por ahí tirándome encima de la gente"

"¡Me he caído! ¡No lo he hecho aposta! Y al menos yo no soy un cretino" ¿Por qué cada vez que hablaban terminaban discutiendo?

"¿Cretino?" preguntó Yata.

"Eso he dicho"

[Y/N] podía ver que el pelirrojo estaba cada vez más enfadado pero no era culpa suya que fuese un idiota.

"¡[Y/N]!" llamó Eric desde la puerta del sótano, interrumpiendo la discusión de los jovenes. "Me ha dicho Tatara que me estabas buscando"

"¡Voy!" exclamó la aludida agradecida por la interrupción.

Yata vio cómo se daba la vuelta y subía las escaleras dando así por finalizada la discusión. Sin embargo, el hecho de que se fuese con el rubio lejos de calmarle solo empeoró su humor aunque no entendía muy bien el por qué.

"¿Que hacías?" escuchó preguntar a Eric cuando [Y/N] llegó a la puerta.

"Nada interesante. Solo discutía con un idiota"

Yata apretó los puños al oír su contestación. Si ella no hubiese sido tan torpe de caerse por las escaleras no habrían acabado discutiendo y si ella no hubiese bajado buscando al rubito no se habría caído. En lo que a Yata concernía, la culpa era suya totalmente. Al menos ahora estaba seguro de por qué esos dos eran amigos: los dos eran igual de insoportables.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7: ¿Tregua?**

_ [Y/N] se miró por quinta vez consecutiva en el espejo antes de salir. No sabía por qué estaba tan nerviosa, al fin y al cabo, solo era Ryu. Tras asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden, cogió el bolso y salió del apartamento en dirección al centro comercial, donde su hermano la esperaba. Tenía muchísimas ganas de verle._

_ El centro comercial quedaba a un par de calles de su casa por lo que en unos pocos minutos estaba allí. La joven miró la hora, había llegado 10 minutos tarde pero aún no veía a su hermano por ningún lado. Eso era raro, Ryu siempre era puntual. _'Puede que haya pillado atasco'_. _'Si, debe ser eso'_. Decidida a darle unos minutos más de cortesía, se sentó a esperar en un banco cercano._

_ Los minutos seguían pasando y [Y/N] empezaba a impacientarse así que se dispuso a llamarle para ver si había pasado algo. Sin embargo, nada más sacar el teléfono del bolsillo un niño se acercó a ella y le tiró de la manga, reclamando así su atención._

_ "Aún no es la hora" le susurró al oído._

_ Antes de que [Y/N] pudiese preguntarle qué quería decir, el niño había desaparecido. _

_ La joven desbloqueó el movil para llamar a Ryu y se quedó mirando la hora. 17:34. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado? Cuando había llegado eran las 17:10. Empezó a marcar cuando dos campanadas la interrumpieron. '_¿Dos?'._ [Y/N] volvió a mirar la hora. 17:30. No podía ser, acababa de mirar la hora._

_ Extrañada, la chica levantó la vista y quedó aún más confusa. A su alrededor la gente iba a caminando a cámara rápida hacia atrás. Las campanadas sonaron una vez más. 17:15. La gente comenzó a caminar más deprisa haciendo que le doliese la cabeza al intentar seguirlos con la mirada. __¿Que demonios estaba pasando?_

_ Tras unos segundos, todo se detuvo. _

_ [Y/N] miró a su alrededor y comprobó que todo volvía a ser normal. Comprobó la hora en su móvil. 17:07. Ryu apareció por una esquina y comenzó a acercarse a la puerta del centro comercial. [Y/N] suspiró aliviada, debía habérselo imaginado todo._

_ La joven intentó acercarse a su hermano pero algo se lo impedía. Tenía la sensación de que alguien la sujetaba pero no había nadie. Al volver a mirar a Ryu, vió como los hombres que la habían perseguido unos días antes se acercaban a él._

_ Intentó avisarle pero la voz no le salía._

_ Sin poder hacer nada, [Y/N] vió como los desconocidos se colocaban detrás de él. El desconocido A miró en su dirección y le guiñó el ojo sonriendo, mientras el desconocido B apuñalaba a Ryunosuke repetidas veces._

[Y/N] gritó.

* * *

"¡[Y/N]! ¡Estas soñando! ¡Despierta!"

Alguien empezó a zarandearla con cuidado, sacándola así de su trance.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Yata preocupado, cuando vio que la chica abría los ojos.

[Y/N] asintió mientras miraba a su alrededor. Una pesadilla. Una maldita pesadilla. El corazón le latía con fuerza y estaba temblando. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y Yata la secó con su dedo, sonrojándose al instante.

"¿Q-que haces aquí?" preguntó. De todos los miembros de HOMRA, tenía que ser él quien la viese así.

"Y-yo t-te escuché gritar" tartamudeó el pelirrojo.

"Siento haberte despertado" se disculpó avergonzada. Si había gritado realmente, lo raro es que solo él se hubiese enterado.

"N-no te preocupes" dijo Yata. La verdad era que estaba jugando a un nuevo videojuegoy, al escucharla, había salido corriendo a ver que pasaba, dejando la partida a medias.

[Y/N] agradeció que el pelirrojo no tuviese ganas de discutir con ella esta vez y estuviese siendo amable. Aunque había sido solo un sueño, aún no había tenido noticias de Ryu y eso la hacía preocuparse. ¿Y si era una especie de premonición?

"Y-Yata..." susurró, aún asustada. "¿T-te imp... teimportaríaquedarteconmigo?" soltó de carrerilla. No podía creerse que estuviese pidiéndole que la hiciese compañía, pero no quería quedarse sola. Al menos no mientras tuviese la pesadilla tan reciente.

Las mejillas de Yata intensificaron aún más su ya tonorojo. Aunque la chica lo había dicho tan rápido como le era posible, la había entendido a la perfección. Quería decirle que no. Bastantes inconvenientes le había causado ya esa chica. Pero no podía negarse al verla tan vulnerable, pidiéndole que se quedase mientras le miraba con ojos llorosos. Fuese lo que fuese lo que había soñado, no era nada bueno y estaba asustada.

"Por favor. Solo hasta que me duerma" añadió la joven.

"D-de acuerdo. P-pero n-no se lo digas a n-nadie" pidió, consciente de que si los demás se enteraban no desaprovecharían la oportunidad de meterse con él.

[Y/N] sonrió y abrazó al skater agradecida. Seguía pensando que era un idiota pero se alegraba de que se quedase con ella.

"Arigato, Yata-chan."

Cuando no decía tonterías, el pelirrojo era un encanto con esa manía suya de sonrojarse por todo.

* * *

Tatara se levantó de la cama procurando no hacer ruido. Hacía casi una hora desde que [Y/N] había gritado y no había oído salir a Yata de la habitación de la chica. Al igual que Yata, se había despertado al oír el grito de la chica pero cuando llegó a su puerta vio que el pelirrojo acababa de entrar y decidió volver a su habitación. Era un buen momento para que ambos empezasen a llevarse mejor.

Alumbrándose con la luz del móvil, el castaño abrió su cajón y, tras coger la cámara, cruzó el pasillo de puntillas. Si de verdad Yata seguía en la habitación de [Y/N] era muy probable que se hubiese quedado dormido y eso sería un buen recuerdo que guardar. Misaki Yata durmiendo en el mismo cuarto que una mujer.

Al abrir la puerta, Tatara estuvo a punto de soltar un grito de emoción. Era aún mejor de lo que esperaba. Es decir, esperaba que estuviesen en la misma habitación pero esperaba que Yata estuviese en una silla o en el alfeizar sentado. No que estuviese en la cama. Con [Y/N].

¡Yata estaba durmiendo en la misma cama que la chica!

Con miedo de que se despertasen y le arruinasen la instantánea, Tatara se apresuró a hacerles una foto. Una vez tomada la fotografía, el castaño volvió rápidamente a su cuarto y comprobó que hubiese salido bien.

Efectivamente, la instantánea había inmortalizado el momento a la perfección. Yata, sentado sobre la colcha y rescostado en la pared, dormía plácidamente con uno de sus brazos rodeando a [Y/N] mientras que la joven apoyaba la cabeza sobre su pecho. Ambos parecían estar a gusto. ¿Podría ser que en un futuro hubiese algo entre esos dos? Tatara no lo sabía a ciencia cierta pero algo le decía que sí.

* * *

El sonido de una puerta al cerrarse despertó a Yata. El pelirrojo miró a su alrededor para ubicarse y estuvo a punto de sufrir un infarto cuando vió a [Y/N] durmiendo con él. Bueno, más bien _sobre _él. Y él la abrazaba. Yata no se había sonrojado nunca tantísimo. Agradeciendo que la chica no se hubiese despertado, salió con cuidado de la cama y, tras arroparla bien, se fue de la habitación.

Una vez fuera miró a ver si había alguna luz encendida o algún ruido que le indicase quién era el que le había despertado al cerrar la puerta pero, al no ver ni escuchar nada, supuso que se lo habría imaginado.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8: Fushimi Saruhiko**

Cuando [Y/N] se despertó vio que se encontraba sola en la habitación y se sonrojó al recordar como le había pedido al pelirrojo que se quedase con ella la noche anterior y como, para su sorpresa, él había accedido. Una sonrisa tonta iluminó su cara aunque no entendía el motivo. ¿Por qué se sentía tan feliz por el mero hecho de que ese enano insoportable la hubiese acompañado? ¿Qué era esa sensación en el pecho?

No podía ser que le gustase el _skater_. No había hecho más que discutir con ella desde que había llegado y la mitad del tiempo parecía molesto con su presencia. _'Pero... me pareció que anoche me abrazaba mientras dormía'_. Si odias a alguien no le abrazas, ¿no?

Al mirar la hora y ver que eran más de las 12 decidió levantarse e ir a desayunar algo. Aún sumida en sus pensamientos contradictorios sobre lo adorable que podía ser Yata en algunas ocasiones y lo idiota que podía ser en otras, [Y/N] se detuvo en el último escalón al oír su nombre.

"Oi, Yata. ¿Sabes que he notado? Que apenas tartamudeas cuando hablas con [Y/N]" observó Izumo.

_'Cierto. Quitando el primer día, casi no tartamudea'_ pensó la joven, recordando como cada vez que Yata estaba cerca de cualquier chica, a excepción de Anna, comenzaba a ponerse nervioso y tartamudear. Y ya ni hablar de cuando tenía que hablar con alguna, aunque solo fuese para pedir la comida o preguntar algo.

"¿Q-que quieres decir?" preguntó el pelirrojo.

"Igual no tartamudeas porque te sientes a gusto con ella..." comenzó a decir Izumo. Aunque [Y/N] no podía verle desde donde estaba, apostaría lo que fuese a que el rubio estaba exhibiendo una de sus maquiavélicas sonrisas.

"¿A-a gusto? ¡N-No digas tonterías Izumo-san!" exclamó el _skater_. "¡Es insoportable! ¡Siempre acabamos discutiendo!"

"Ah, Yata-chan. ¿Nunca has escuchado eso de _los que se pelean se desean_?"

"E-Eso e-es una tontería"

[Y/N] podía suponer que a estas alturas el chico ya estaría más que sonrojado. Por un momento pensó en salir de su escondite y dar a conocer su presencia, pero enseguida descartó la idea. Tenía demasiada curiosidad y, además, desde que el rubio había sugerido que el pelirrojo podía albergar sentimientos por ella, el corazón no dejaba de martillearle. ¿Sería cierto?

"Entonces dinos por qué no tartamudeas con ella cuando sí que lo haces con el resto de la población femenina del universo" intervino Chitose.

"N-no lo sé" murmuró el pelirrojo. "¡Ni siquiera creo que se pueda considerar una chica!"

_'¿Qué?'_ fue todo lo que pasó por la mente de la joven en ese momento. ¿Cómo que no podía considerarse una chica? ¡Si hasta utilizaba faldas y vestidos!

"Tiene pechos... Eso la convierte en una chica" afirmó Chitose.

"N-No se comporta como una. Las chicas no se pasan el día discutiendo"

_ 'Como se nota que no ha pasado tiempo con ninguna chica aparte de Anna'_ pensaron los dos chicos. Por su parte, [Y/N], dolida por las palabras del pelirrojo, inspiró y exhaló varias veces hasta que se serenó y, poniendo su mejor sonrisa falsa, salió de donde se encontraba.

"Buenos días" saludó. Los chicos cesaron su conversación de inmediato.

"Buenos días Bella Durmiente" contestó Izumo, mientras los demás asentían en su dirección. "¿Quieres desayunar algo?"

"La verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre. Creo que voy a darme una ducha y salir a dar una vuelta" se excusó. Ahora mismo no se veía capaz de comer nada, tenía el estómago revuelto.

"¿Una mala noche?"

"De las peores. Me pareció ver un bicho en mi habitación y no pude pegar ojo" respondió la joven mordazmente, mirando al pelirrojo de reojo. Al parecer había entendido que se refería a él y estaba molesto porque ahora la miraba con odio. _'Tu mismo te lo has buscado por idiota'_.

"Si quieres, puedo mandar a Yata a echar un vistazo" sugirió el rubio, aparentemente ajeno al doble significado en las palabras de la joven.

Aunque sería gracioso, [Y/N] prefería que el idiota del _skate _no volviese a entrar en su habitación así que con un 'No importa' se despidió de los chicos y se dirigió a la ducha pensando donde podía ir luego. Solo sabía que no quería estar bajo el mismo techo que Yata en esos momentos.

* * *

Tras varios minutos caminando, [Y/N] se sentó en un banco en la ribera del río. Aunque Tatara, Chitose y Kōsuke se habían ofrecido a acompañarla, ella los había rechazando alegando que llevaba mucho tiempo sin tomarse un tiempo para ella sola y le vendría bien. Reticentes, los chicos lo aceptaron tras hacerle prometer que volvería a HOMRA antes de que anocheciese. _'Es como tener un montón de hermanos mayores y ruidosos, Ryu'_ pensó, extrañando una vez más a su hermano.

"¿[Y/N]?"

La joven se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre y vio que un hombre joven con gafas se había acercado a ella. Llevaba una espada en el costado izquierdo y el uniforme azul típico de SCEPTER 4. Sin embargo, la joven no recordaba haberlo visto en ningún lado.

"Perdona, ¿nos conocemos?" preguntó curiosa.

"Si y no" respondió enigmáticamente el del pelo negro. "Conozco a tu hermano"

[Y/N] se levantó del banco de un salto y se situó frente a frente con el chico. La anticipación recorría su cuerpo. Si se había acercado a ella tenía que ser por algo y esperaba que ese algo fuesen noticias de Ryu.

"Ten" añadió el joven, tendiéndole un sobre.

La chica lo cogió temblorosa y miró el remitente. Ryunosuke. Lágrimas de felicidad asomaron a los [E/C] ojos de la chica que comenzó a leer la carta de inmediato.

_  
_ Han pasado casi tres semanas pequeña, siento no haber escrito antes pero estaba instalándome. No sé donde te estas quedando y es mejor así, por lo que le he pedido a un amigo que se encargue de hacerte llegar mis cartas. Espero que no haya tardado mucho en encontrarte._

_ Por el momento no puedo volver a Shizume pero no te preocupes, estamos trabajando en ello. Sólo quería hacerte saber que estoy bien antes de que te dé un ataque de ansiedad o te pongas en lo peor. Evita a los desconocidos._

_ Si tienes algún problema, avisa a los azules. Diles que vas de mi parte._

_ Te quiere, Ryunosuke _❤  
_

¿Estamos trabajando en ello? ¿En plural? ¿Los azules? ¿Qué demonios tenía que ver Ryu con los azules? [Y/N] no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Esperaba que al menos su hermano le aclarase algo, no que la dejase con más dudas. Al menos, por fin había tenido noticias suyas.

La joven secó las lágrimas de alivio que se le habían escapado al reconocer la letra de su hermano. Ryu estaba bien. [Y/N] sintió como parte del nudo que tenía en el pecho se aflojaba y respiró aliviada. Solo esperaba que todo se arreglase pronto.

Agradecida, abrazó al muchacho que le había entregado la carta. El chico, que pareció sorprenderse levemente, se limitó a darle palmaditas en la espalda manteniendo la distancia como si no supiese muy bien como reaccionar o no estuviese acostumbrado al contacto físico.

"Gracias, ..." agradeció la joven, dejando inconclusa la frase al desconocer su nombre.

"Fushimi, Saruhiko" respondió él.

Saruhiko. Su nombre le sonaba.

_ "Saru. Ese maldito mono es lo que me ha pasado" _

[Y/N] sonrió al recordarlo. Ese día Yata estaba muy cabreado.

"¿Conoces a un tal Yata?" preguntó para asegurarse.

"¿Misaki?" respondió Saruhiko, con una sonrisa cínica. "Digamos que somos viejos amigos"

_'Conque amigos...'_. El pelirrojo no parecía pensar lo mismo. [Y/N] sonrió. Yata era un idiota así que si Saru le caía mal, más motivos para llevarse bien con él, ¿no?


	9. Capítulo 9

N/A: [E/C] - color de ojos

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Shimi-kun**

—¡Ru-chan! ¡Ábreme! ¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡He visto la luz encendida!— exclamó [Y/N] volviendo a golpear la puerta y dejando pulsado el timbre.

Estaba planteándose quemar la puerta cuando un molesto Saruhiko se decidió finalmente a abrirle.

—¿Ru-chan? ¿Qué clase de apodo absurdo es ese?— preguntó Saru mirándola fríamente.

Sin embargo, [Y/N] no se dejó amedrentar por su mirada. Sabía que a pesar de sonar tan distante al moreno no le desagradaba su compañía. Simplemente estaba demasiado acostumbrando a fingirse indiferente para que lo demás no pudiesen hacerle daño. Porque para Saru, cualquier muestra de sentimientos, ya fuesen de cariño, amistad o enfado, era una debilidad que podía usarse en contra de cualquier persona.

Tal vez por eso [Y/N] acababa viniendo siempre a su apartamento cuando las emociones estaban a punto de desbordarla y no quería estar en HOMRA, porque sabía que Saru no iba a insistir en que le contase nada ni le iba a hacer preguntas incómodas para que no pareciese que se preocupaba por ella. Bueno, por eso y porque no le apetecía quedarse en la calle sentada en un banco donde cualquiera de sus compañeros de HOMRA podría verla.

—¿No te gusta? Es que Saruhiko es muy largo y no quería llamarte Saru. Ya sabes, por eso de que significa mono y que Yata lo suele usar para molestarte— se explicó la joven.

Fushimi la miró con una leve expresión de confusión. ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por esa tontería? A él le daba igual como le llamasen.

—Bueno la verdad es que Ru-chan tampoco me terminaba de convencer pero Sa-chan me recordaba mucho a San-chan que es como Shōhei llama a Bandō...— añadió [Y/N] continuando con su monólogo. —Si no te gusta podemos pensar otro. Mmm... ¿Fushi-kun? Mejor no, suena horrible. ¿Shimi-kun? Mmm... Creo que tampoco. Si uso tu apellido suena demasiado formal. ¿Hiko-chan? ¿Safu-...?

—Sssshh. Calla— la detuvo Saruhiko, tratando de evitar el dolor de cabeza inminente que le iba a provocar la oji-[E/C] si seguía diciendo cosas sin sentido. —Llamame Saru. No me molesta, pero cállate de una vez.

—Lo siento. Saru entonces— se disculpó sonriendo la chica.

—Aunque si tanto te preocupa puedes llamarme Saru-sama para que suene mejor— añadió el moreno.

[Y/N] lo miró sorprendida. ¿Saruhiko Mr Seriedad Fushimi acababa de hacer una broma?

—Como sea, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?— añadió rápidamente tratando de cambiar de tema al darse cuenta de su descuido.

—Lo mismo de siempre— bufó la joven. —Yata estaba insoportable y no quería escucharle más. Además, me lo debes. Sé que sabes mucho más sobre mi hermano que no me cuentas Fushimi así que lo mínimo es que me dejes esconderme en tu casa cuando me apetezca— dijo la joven, dándole golpecitos con el dedo en el pecho para remarcar su afirmación.

Resignado, Fushimi se apartó de la puerta y dejó que la chica pasase.

—Discutes demasiado con Misaki— dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella.

—No es mi culpa que sea un idiota— se defendió la joven, un tanto sonrojada, antes de dejarse caer en el sofá.

—Cierto— concordó Saru. —Por cierto, he ido a comprar esta mañana porque alguien no deja de venir a usurpar mi sofá y comerse mi comida así que si tienes hambre puedes coger _algo_— dijo remarcando la palabra algo. —No te lo comas todo. Ya sabes, si pasa algo avísame, pero a no ser que te estés desangrando no me molestes— terminó el chico, antes de meterse en su habitación.

—Cuanto amor... Yo también te quiero— resopló la peli-[H/C] mientras se levantaba a cotillear qué había comprado Fushimi.

Tras rebuscar en un par de armarios, la cara de la joven se iluminó al ver una bolsa llena de [*Snack*] con un 'para la ruidosa' escrito con pulcra caligrafía. _'¿Ves, Fu~chan? Te caigo bien aunque no quieras reconocerlo'_ pensó mientras cogía la bolsa y volvía al sofá.

En cierto modo podría decirse que habían terminado por hacerse amigos a pesar de que a [Y/N] le molestaba el hecho de que el moreno la ignorarse cada vez que hacía alguna pregunta relacionada con su hermano. _'Tiempo al tiempo'_ solía decir Ryu. Pero ella comenzaba a cansarse de que el tiempo, en vez de respuestas, solo trajese más preguntas.

* * *

—Izu-chan— llamó Tatara. —¿[Y/N] ha vuelto a irse sola?— preguntó preocupado. Cada vez que la chica se iba podían pasar horas y ni siquiera Eric o Kōsuke sabían donde estaba. ¿Y si le pasaba algo?

—Si...— respondió Izumo pensativo. —Creo que ha vuelto a discutir con Yata.

—¿Tanto les cuesta aceptar que se gustan? Ya han pasado cinco meses desde que [Y/N] llegó a HOMRA y siguen discutiendo a todas horas— dijo Chitose.

—Ese _chihuahua_ no se merece a alguien como [Y/N]. Además, es idiota— añadió Eric.

—Hablando del Rey de Roma, ¿qué está haciendo?— preguntó Shōhei.

—Se encerró en su habitación dando un portazo cuando [Y/N] se fue— respondió Anna encogiéndose de hombros.

—Anna, ¿tú has visto algo sobre donde puede estar [Y/N]?— preguntó Tatara, volviendo al tema principal de la conversación.

La chica de ojos rojos, aunque sí sabía donde estaba la chica, negó. Entendía que su amiga necesitaba desconectar de vez en cuando. A pesar de que había empezado a recibir noticias de su hermano mediante cartas (las cuales sólo Anna sabía quién se las daba), seguía sin saber exactamente qué estaba pasando y donde se escondía. Anna sabía que eso carcomía por dentro a la muchacha aunque esta lo intentaba ocultar de todos los miembros de HOMRA tras una sonrisa. Si estar donde Saruhiko la hacía sentirse mejor, no iba a ser ella quien la delatase. Además, era posible que algunos cómo Yata la acusasen de traidora y [Y/N] ya tenía bastantes preocupaciones como para añadir otra más.

—No te preocupes Tatara, la habéis enseñado a controlar el fuego bien. Solo tiene que calcinar a quien se le acerque— trató de tranquilizarle Izumo.

Tatara le miró arqueando una ceja. ¿Qué clase de consuelo se suponía que era el que [Y/N] tuviese que matar a alguien para defenderse?

—Quizás deberíamos hacer algo para que se sienta mejor. Que después de tanto tiempo su hermano siga sin aparecer debe tenerla preocupada— dijo Eric, que había notado cómo las sonrisas que su amiga le dedicaba ya no eran tan sinceras cómo antes.

Los chicos asistieron ante las palabras del rubio. Igual si hacían algo para animarla [Y/N] dejaría de desaparecer tan a menudo.

—¿Alguna idea?— preguntó Izumo.

—Siempre le ha gustado el mar— señaló Kōsuke, uniéndose a la conversación.

—¡Pues vayamos a la playa!— exclamó emocionado Tatara.

—¿Podéis callaros de una vez?— preguntó molesto Mikoto, abriendo uno de sus ojos.

—Estábamos hablando de ir a la playa, Rey— le informó Tatara.

El pelirrojo se incorporó lentamente y encendió un cigarro.

—¿Si digo que si os callais?— preguntó dando una calada.

Los chicos asistieron efusivamente.

—Hecho.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10: Un día de relax**

«—[Y/N]-chan, prepara tu maleta. ¡Nos vamos a la playa!»

Eso era lo que un alegre Tatara le había gritado la noche anterior nada más verla entrar en el bar. [Y/N] no entendía el por qué de ese viaje tan repentino pero no iba a negarse. Al fin y al cabo, era un viaje a la playa e ir a la playa era algo que le encantaba. Pasear descalza por la arena escuchando el sonido de las olas siempre le había parecido algo relajante y, en cierto modo, le hacía sentirse mejor consigo misma.

[Y/N] se puso el bikini y metió ropa para cambiarse en una mochila. Normalmente llevaba un montón de ropa cada vez que iba a algún lado pero una maleta para pasar un único día y una noche a lo sumo le parecía exagerar un poco.

Tras ponerse su vestido de playa [*color*], comprobó que lo llevaba todo: cepillo de dientes, peine, pijama, ropa interior limpia, una muda, toalla, etc. Al tener que meter todo a presión, [Y/N] se volvió a plantear lo de la maleta. Quizás después de todo Tatara no era tan exagerado. Sin embargo, descartó la idea. Ya le encasquetaría la toalla, que era lo que más abultaba, a alguno de los chicos.

—¡Niña! ¿Te queda mucho?— preguntó Mikoto alzando la voz.

[Y/N] resopló. Apenas se estaba retrasando 10 minutos de la hora en la que habían quedado pero claro, Mikoto estaba deseando salir ya porque cuanto antes llegasen antes podría tumbarse en algún lado.

—¡Ya bajo!— respondió, colgándose la mochila al hombro y saliendo de la habitación.

Cuando llegó a la planta baja la chica pudo ver que ya estaban allí todos con sus mochilas y su look playero preparado. Aunque Kusanagi, la versión sexy de Kamamoto y Mikoto iban con vaqueros el resto ya iban en bermudas. Algunos con camisa, otros con sudadera, Mikoto con una de sus camiseta blancas e Izumo con una camisa hawaiana mientras que Anna llevaba un bonito vestido rojo de playa con volantes. Parecía que todos tenían ganas de ir.

—¡Y ya estamos todos!— exclamó Tatara sonriente. El día que Tatara no sonriese como si estuviese en un anuncio de pasta de dientes, el mundo se acabaría o eso pensaba [Y/N].

—Pues vamonos. Venga. Moveos— ordenó Mikoto haciendo gestos con las manos para que saliesen de HOMRA.

—A sus órdenes— respondió [Y/N] haciendo un saludo militar cuando el pelirrojo se volvió a mirarla.

Anna se rió mientras que el Rey Rojo arqueó una ceja y la miró como si se estuviese preguntando por qué la habían aceptado en el clan. Tras sonreír ante su reacción, la joven se apresuró a salir del bar, cogiendo a Anna de la mano para que la acompañase. Mikoto nunca le haría daño si estaba con la albina y, en el fondo, sabía que el rey le tenía cariño aunque no lo demostrase muy a menudo.

* * *

Varias paradas y revisores de tren después, los chicos llegaron a Kamakura, una pequeña ciudad costera a hora y media de Tokyo en la que además de una bonita playa había numerosos templos para que visitasen los que, como Kusanagi, no querían bañarse.

Lo primero que hicieron fue ir a un gran bungalow que, al parecer, era propiedad de Izumo. Aunque a [Y/N] le costaba creer que hubiese invertido dinero en algo que no fuese su preciado bar prefirió no decir nada. Una casa en la playa definitivamente era una muy buena inversión y quizás podría convencer al rubio de que le dejase pasar las vacaciones allí.

Tras dejar las cosas y ponerle el protector solar a Anna, [Y/N] se dirigió a la playa donde ya estaban todos. Mikoto estaba tumbado bajo una sombrilla; Chitose trataba de convencer a Dewa, Tatara y Eric de ir a buscar chicas; Yata, Kamamoto, Bandō y Shōhei jugaban a voleibol y Kōsuke e Izumo supervisaban que no pasase nada mientras las esperaban.

—Parece que se están divirtiendo— observó la joven al llegar al lado de Izumo.

—Siguen siendo niños en el fondo— respondió el rubio. —Deberías unirte a ellos.

[Y/N] negó. Ver a todos sonreír tan despreocupados la hacía feliz pero a la vez sentía que no terminaba de encajar y no quería estropear el momento. Desde que había llegado a HOMRA todos habían estado pendientes de ella y preocupándose de que no estuviese sola. Siempre hacían alguna estupidez para distraerla y que, aunque solo fuese por un rato, se olvidase de su hermano. Ahora que estaban entretenidos y parecían ajenos a su presencia no quería molestarles. Ellos también se merecían desconectar y [Y/N] sabía que no lo harían si iba con ellos.

—¿Unirme a Chitose en su búsqueda de una mujer que no le de calabazas o a el enano y su pandilla y arriesgarme a que me den con la pelota?— preguntó sarcástica, poniendo una sonrisa para disimular. —No gracias. Preferiría unirme al Bello Durmiente.

—Procura que no te escuche llamarle así— respondió el rubio riéndose.

—Me ama. No le importaría.

—¿Hacemos la prueba?

—Mmm luego si eso. Le he prometido a esta pequeñaja que iba a hacer castillos de arena con ella— contestó revolviendole el pelo a Anna. No era como si no se atraviese a burlarse del Rey Rojo, simplemente tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Como un castillo de arena.

Izumo vió a las dos jóvenes alejarse y se volvió hacia Kōsuke.

—¿Sabe que finge muy mal?— le preguntó al pelirrojo.

—Nunca se le ha dado bien mentir. ¿Habéis descubierto algo?

—Nada. Es como si hubiese desaparecido del mapa. Alguien tiene que estar cubriendo su rastro.

—Entonces sólo nos queda esperar que vuelva pronto. Es raro que Ryu pase tanto tiempo sin dar noticias.

Izumo se encogió de hombros, él no conocía al hermano de [Y/N] así que no sabía qué era normal en él y que no. Sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que la peli-[H/C] les ocultaba algo. Seguía preocupada por su hermano pero no tanto como antes. Pareció tranquilizarse al mismo tiempo que empezó a desaparecer de vez en cuando de HOMRA. Lo que no entendía era por qué no les había dicho nada aunque sospechaba que Saruhiko estaba implicado ya que últimamente Yata no tenía tantos encontronazos con él.

Ambos se quedaron mirando a las chicas que estaban tan ensimismadas en su construcción del castillo que no se habían dado cuenta de que estaban demasiado cerca de la orilla. Una ola un poco más grande que las anteriores se llevó la arena consigo al romper y el rubio se rió, ganándose una mirada furiosa de [Y/N].

—Deja de reirte y ayuda, rubito.

Tras poner los ojos en blanco Izumo se unió a ellas y Kōsuke, a quien Anna había pedido ayuda también. _'Lo que hay que hacer por hacer felices a las niñas'_ pensó.

* * *

Cuando la tripa de Anna sonó reclamando comida, decidieron que ya habían terminado de jugar con la arena y volvieron con los demás que les estaban esperando para comer. A [Y/N] le sorprendió ver que, donde antes sólo estaban los chicos, ahora había un montón de chicas que se dedicaban a mirarlos sin ningún tipo de disimulo. La joven notó cómo la taladraban con la mirada cuando se sentó junto a ellos pero decidió ignorarlas y actuar como una persona madura y responsable fingiendo que no le importaba. Odiaba sentirse observada y más cuando la miraban mal sin motivo. ¿Qué culpa tenía ella de que todos los demás fuesen chicos y fuesen atractivos?

—[Y/N]

Vaya panda de estúpidas. ¿No tenían nada mejor que hacer? Su mirada se cruzó con una rubia que miraba descaradamente a Yata y resopló. Ojalá se la llevase una ola y la tragase. Espera. ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto?

—[Y/N]— volvió a llamar Chitose moviendo su mano frente a la chica que parecía no haberle escuchado. —¿Me pasas una servilleta?— pidió cuando al fin logró su atención.

—¿En qué estabas pensan...?— comenzó a decir el castaño, deteniéndose al ver donde miraba [Y/N].

Estaba celosa y el imbécil de Yata no se daba cuenta a pesar de tenerla justo enfrente. Decidido a provocar un rato al pelirrojo, Chitose se levantó y le ofreció la mano a [Y/N].

—Vamos. Tienes que probar el agua— le dijo sonriendo.

Agradecida por lo que parecía una vía de escape, la joven tomó su mano y dejó que la ayudase a levantarse. Le vendría bien mojarse los pies. Iba a ir hacia la orilla cuando Chitose la detuvo.

—¿No te quitas el vestido? Las olas salpican bastante así que se va a empapar— observó.

Sin darle importancia, [Y/N] se sacó el vestido sin ser consciente de que Yata la miraba con los ojos abiertos y rojo tanto de vergüenza cómo de rabia porque Chitose, que había vuelto a darle la mano, se estuviese tomando tantas confianzas con ella. No era el hecho de que fuese un mujeriego si no el que tuviese tanto descaro como para haberle dicho que se quitase el vestido. Aunque estuviesen en la playa eso no er algo que un hombre pudiese decirle a una mujer como si nada.

Que Chitose tontease con ella no era novedad pero lo de cogerle de la mano era algo nuevo. Sin embargo la joven no dijo nada ya que quería alejarse cuanto antes de las miradas de esas chicas. Apenas habían empezado a andar cuando un grito les detuvo.

—¡Deja de hacer el idiota Chitose!— gritó Yata.

¿Hacer el idiota? Ese comentario hirió de nuevo el poco ego que le quedaba a [Y/N]. Que él no la soportase no significaba que los demás hiciesen el idiota por interesarse en ella. ¿Por qué seguía haciéndole daño con sus comentarios? ¿Por qué no podía limitarse a ignorarla?

Chitose miró burlón a Yata, consciente de que lo que le pasaba era que estaba celoso y pasó su brazo por los hombros de la joven.

—¿Que te pasa?

—Ella no es...— _otra de tus conquistas_. Yata se detuvo a mitad de la frase. Decir eso significaba admitir que le molestaba y se darían cuenta de que estaba celoso.

—¿No soy qué?— preguntó irritada. —¿No soy una chica?— añadió al ver que el _skater_ no respondía.

Yata se sorprendió al escucharla y no supo que responder. Él no pensaba realmente eso, cuando lo dijo lo había hecho sin pensar. No se suponía que ella lo escuchase. El resto de los chicos, incluido Chitose que ya había soltado a la chica, miraban el intercambio con atención manteniéndose al margen, conscientes de que no había nada que pudiesen hacer si ellos dos no se sinceraban antes.

—Mejor no digas nada— dijo dándole la espalda y alejándose de allí. Quizás estaba más sensible de lo normal y por eso le afectaban tanto las cosas ese día pero no iba a dejar que la viese llorar.

* * *

—¿Dónde está [Y/N]? Voy a decirle que la cena ya está— dijo Tatara.

—Voy yo— respondió Yata, armándose de valor. —Quiero disculparme.

Ya estaba cansado de cagarla siempre con ella ya que cada vez parecía que la chica le odiaba más y él no quería eso. Simplemente estaba confundido con lo que sentía y no sabía como actuar con ella.

Tatara asintió y Yata se dirigió a las rocas donde la había visto sentada antes. El chico iba repasando mentalmente qué decirle cuando tropezó con algo y se detuvo. Al mirarlo se dió cuenta de que era el teléfono de [Y/N] y la joven no estaba por ningún lado. Extrañado, Yata miró la pantalla y se sorprendió al ver que había un montón de mensajes. Aunque sabía que estaba mal, la curiosidad pudo con él y abrió uno de ellos.

_«Parece que Ryunosuke está de visita»_

Adjunto al mensaje había una foto de un chico sangrando junto con la ubicación: Shizume Central Park.

Con un mal presentimiento Yata corrió de vuelta con los demás para encontrarse a Anna mirándolo con preocupación.

—[Y/N]... [Y/N] ha...— trató de explicarse mientras buscaba aire.

—Se ha ido— confirmó Anna. —Tenemos que encontrarla.

Esas palabras asustaron al pelirrojo. Anna nunca hacía conjeturas y temía preguntar por qué debían encontrarla.

—Algo malo va a pasar— susurró la albina mirando al suelo y confirmando sus peores temores.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11: Dolor**

[Y/N] empezó a correr en cuanto el tren se detuvo, sin preocuparse de la gente que había a su alrededor. Si se metían en su camino se limitaba a empujarlos para abrirse paso. No tenía tiempo para detenerse o andar esquivándoles.

Habían pasado casi dos horas desde que recibió el primer mensaje con una foto de su hermano y desde entonces sentía que el mundo se iba a caer en pedazos. No entendía lo que estaba pasando pero necesitaba llegar cuando antes. Quizás debería haber avisado a los chicos pero quien quiera que fuese el que le había mandado los mensajes, tenía a Ryu y estaba claro que quería algo de ella o si no no la habría contactado. [Y/N] había visto las películas suficientes como para saber que en estos casos siempre se amenazaba con matar a alguien si se avisaba a la policía y, aunque HOMRA no tenía nada que ver con la policía, no iba a arriesgarse. Por las fotos parecía que Ryu estaba malherido y quien sabe qué podrían haberle hecho en el tiempo que había tardado en llegar hasta Shizume. No sabía si habían vuelto a mandarle algún mensaje ya que, con las prisas, se le había caído el teléfono en algún lugar de la playa y no había querido perder tiempo buscándolo.

Casi sin aliento, la joven llegó a la entrada del parque y se detuvo unos instantes. Le dolía horrores el pecho y le costaba respirar. Un pinchazo en su costado la avisó de que, en cuanto sus músculos se relajasen, iba a dolerle todo el cuerpo así que comenzó a correr de nuevo, dispuesta a encontrar a su hermano antes de que el cansancio pudiese con ella.

Una vez dentro del parque no fue tan complicado como había pensado. A pesar de que era un parque muy amplio sus pies la llevaron hasta una pequeña fuente un poco junto a la que se encontraba uno de los hombres que la habían estado siguiendo meses atrás, el día en el que chocó con Mikoto por primera vez.

—¿Dónde está?— preguntó, segura de que él estaba implicado.

—¿No vas a saludar primero?— preguntó el hombre con sorna. —Nos has hecho esperar mucho tiempo.

—No estoy de humor para tonterías. ¡¿Donde narices está mi hermano?!— gritó, perdiendo la paciencia.

[Y/N] sentía las lágrimas que empezaban a formarse en sus ojos. Todo esto ya era demasiado. Había aguantado y mantenido la compostura todo este tiempo pero esto la sobrepasaba. Ese tipo parecía estar burlándose de ella y no tenía tiempo para eso. Necesitaba ver a su hermano y saber que estaba bien.

—Tsk, alguien debería enseñarte modales. Tienes suerte de que ahora tengamos prisa... ¡Hiroki! Ya podéis salir— dijo mirando a la espalda de la joven.

[Y/N] se dió la vuelta y pudo ver como el otro hombre que la había perseguido se encontraba a unos metros de ella, cargando con el cuerpo inerte y ensangrentado de Ryu. Asustada se llevó las manos a la boca para no gritar y el hombre de antes volvió a hablar.

—No te preocupes, solo se ha desmayado. De ti depende. Danos lo que queremos y tú y tu hermanito podréis iros a casa sanos y salvos— canturreó cómo si fuese algo divertido.

La chica le miró confundida. ¿Qué era lo que querían de ella?

—Los archivos— explicó el tal Hiroki cómo si eso tuviese que significar algo para ella.

—¿Qué archivos?

—No te hagas la tonta— dijo el otro hombre en su oído, haciendo que la chica brincase. ¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto a ella?

—Registramos toda vuestra casa y allí no estaban. Supusimos que Ryunosuke se los había llevado pero parece ser que no— añadió Hiroki, que parecía ser el más razonable de los dos.

—No sé a qué os referís. No sé nada de ningún archivo.

—Es una lástima, _muñeca_— respondió el que estaba a su espalda, rozándole el cuello con su aliento. [Y/N] trató de alejarse pero el hombre la abrazó inmovilizándola. —¿Quizás tengamos que hacerte recordar?

Como si eso fuese una señal, el que respondía al nombre de Hiroki sacó un cuchillo y lo clavó en el abdomen de Ryu. [Y/N] gritó angustiada y lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. La rabia no tardó en recorrer sus venas haciendo que comenzase a patalear, gritar y morder para liberarse. ¡Ryu ni siquiera estaba consciente! ¿Qué clase de monstruos eran esos hombres?

Tras varios minutos forcejeando, [Y/N] consiguió soltarse y corrió hacia su hermano, sin siquiera fijarse en el pelirrojo que se dirigía hacia ellos montado en su skate y con su bate de béisbol preparado. Sin embargo, los dos hombres si lo notaron y al reconocer al miembro del clan rojo que se acercaba a ellos se apresuraron en marcharse dejando caer el cuerpo de Ryu junto a la chica sin ningún tipo de cuidado.

Yata vio como los dos hombres huían pero decidió comprobar si [Y/N] estaba bien antes de seguirles. Se había adelantado a los demás al escucharla gritar y temía que la hubiesen hecho daño.

Casi había llegado a su altura cuando un grito desgarrador y lleno de dolor salió de la garganta de la joven, que empezó a llorar incontrolablemente. Al agacharse a su lado, Yata comprendió el motivo y sintió como su corazón se rompía al ver el sufrimiento de la joven que sostenía el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano sin poder hacer nada.

Ignorante de como se suponía que debía reaccionar o qué podía hacer para consolarla, Yata se sentó a su lado y la abrazó, haciendo que la chica apoyase la cabeza sobre su hombro. Le dolía demasiado verla así y, por más que quería ir detrás de esos tipos y romperles todos los huesos, no era capaz de dejarla allí sola.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que llegaron los demás miembros de HOMRA. Probablemente fuesen minutos aunque le pareciesen horas pero en ningún momento soltó a la joven.

Los chicos se detuvieron al ver la escena ante ellos. Yata abrazando a [Y/N], quien lloraba desconsoladamente sobre su hombro mientras que en su regazo reposaba la cabeza de su hermano. Al ver la sangre Mikoto se apresuró en taparle los ojos a Anna y pedirle a Tatara que se la llevase de ahí e Izumo se acercó a los jóvenes para evaluar la situación.

El rubio no necesitó mas que un vistazo para ver que el joven, que parecía haber sido golpeado con saña, llevaba horas muerto. Probablemente le habían mandado los mensajes a [Y/N] después de matarlo aunque no se le ocurría el por qué.

—¿Qué ha pasado?— preguntó sin rodeos, ya que '¿estáis bien?' era una pregunta demasiado inoportuna en aquel momento.

Al ver que la joven era incapaz de hablar, Yata le explicó rápidamente a Izumo lo que había visto al llegar. Tras escucharlo, decidieron buscar y seguir a esos hombres para saber qué querían y estaban apunto de salir en su búsqueda cuando llegaron los de SCEPTER 4, probablemente alertados por algún viandante al escuchar los gritos.

Sabiendo que los azules insistirían en interrogar a [Y/N] sobre lo sucedido, Mikoto ordenó a Yata que la llevase a HOMRA y se quedase cuidando de ella. Estaba seguro de que lo que menos necesitaba la chica en esos instantes era un interrogatorio así que él se encargaría de que la dejasen tranquila.

[Y/N] apenas era consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Lo único que podía ver era el rostro ensangrentado de Ryu aunque sabía que Yata seguía abrazándola porque sentía su calidez envolviéndola. Sin embargo, parecía lejano. Se sentía desconectada de su propio cuerpo. Ya ni siquiera sentía las lágrimas caer de su rostro o el cansancio. Lo único que sentía era un gran vacío en el interior y, tenuemente, los brazos del _skater_ a su alrededor.

Ni siquiera protestó cuando Yata la obligó a levantarse y la cogió en brazos. No tenía fuerzas para ello. Sentía como si el mundo entero acabase de destruirse para ella.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12: Shock**

Dicen que no hay nada más doloroso que perder a un ser querido por una causa no natural. Al menos, eso era lo que Yata había escuchado y solo pensar en lo que estaba sufriendo [Y/N] en esos instantes le partía el corazón. Si a él le dolía tanto el mero hecho de que ella estuviese sufriendo, ¿cuán grande no sería entonces el dolor de [Y/N]?

Con cuidado, Yata dejó a [Y/N] en el suelo, sujetándola hasta que esta se mantuvo en pie por si misma. No había dicho una sola palabra en todo el camino y tenía la mirada perdida, como si estuviese a kilómetros de allí.

El chico se quedó a su lado sin saber qué hacer. Ya estaba echando de menos discutir con ella. Lo prefería mil veces a verla así, ahí de pie mirando a la nada y con el vestido lleno de sangre.

—Deberías ducharte— dijo, en un intento de que reaccionase.

Sin embargo, [Y/N] se limitó a encoger los hombros. ¿Qué importaba que estuviese llena de sangre? Ryu estaba muerto.

Yata se pasó una mano por la cabeza con frustración. ¿Por qué le habían encargado a él cuidar de ella? Estas cosas se le daban de pena.

—Vamos— dijo, cogiéndola de la mano y llevándola hacia el baño, muerto de vergüenza. —Te prepararé el agua.

Tras regular el agua para que la joven no se quemase y dejar que la bañera se llenase, Yata volvió a mirarla y vio que seguía en el marco de la puerta, sin haberse movido de donde él la había dejado. Esperaba que un baño con agua caliente le sentase bien.

—Mmh... y-ya sabes... tienes que q-quitarte la ropa y m-meterte en la bañera, ¿v-vale?. T-te espero fuera— Yata no podía creerse que le estuviese diciendo eso cuando unas horas antes se había enfadado porque Chitose le había dicho que se quitase el vestido y quedase en bikini.

[Y/N] le miró unos segundos y, con movimientos inseguros, empezó a tirar del vestido como si intentase quitárselo antes de que el chico saliese del baño. Yata la miró con tristeza al darse cuenta de que no era capaz de quitárselo sola porque le temblaban demasiado las manos. Ahora mismo no parecía reaccionar correctamente debido al _shock_. Sólo esperaba que se recuperase pronto y para ello se prometió a sí mismo que se quedaría con ella hasta que se recuperase.

Con las mejillas rojas a más no poder, Yata se colocó junto a [Y/N] y sacó el vestido por ella, apartando enseguida la mirada a pesar de que no estaba desnuda del todo.

—Vamos, métete en el agua— dijo ofreciéndole la mano para que se apoyase en él.

[Y/N], tras mirar el bikini que aún llevaba puesto confusa, aceptó dubitativa la mano del pelirrojo y entró poco a poco en la bañera.

Yata sentía como su corazón martilleaba con fuerza. A pesar de las circunstancias no podía evitar sentirse nervioso en esa situación. Era consciente de que la joven estaba confiando en él y eso le halagaba aunque no sabía si se debía únicamente al _shock_. Prefería pensar que no. [Y/N] se veía tan vulnerable que lo único que quería hacer era abrazarla y asegurarle que todo iba a estar bien, que él no iba a dejar que le hiciesen daño, hasta que consiguiese hacerla sentir segura.

Con manos temblorosas, cogió la esponja y empezó a limpiar las manchas de sangre del rostro de la joven. Por lo menos tenía el consuelo de que no había nadie allí para ser testigo de la vergüenza que estaba pasando al tener que ayudarla a bañarse.

Cuando terminó con las manchas de la cara, Yata se cambió de posición para acceder a su espalda y [Y/N] cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se iba relajando poco a poco ante los cuidados del pelirrojo. La pequeña parte de ella que era consciente de que lo que estaba haciendo el pelirrojo era algo muy íntimo, propio de una pareja, trató de protestar pero enseguida fue acallada. Yata le gustaba, eso era un hecho y no quería seguir negándolo. En ese momento no tenía fuerzas para seguir fingiendo que el pelirrojo le era indiferente y, además, la forma en que la estaba cuidando la hacían replantearse sus creencias de que la odiaba. La actitud de Yata demostraba un cariño hacia ella que no había notado hasta el momento, aunque no sabía si llegaba a ser amor.

—Siento haber sido un idiota— susurró Yata a su espalda y somnolienta, [Y/N] sonrió casi imperceptiblemente al escucharle, aunque no contestó porque el cansancio por fin le había pasado factura y sentía que iba a dormirse en cualquier momento.

* * *

Yata acomodó a [Y/N] en la cama con cuidado y pidió ayuda a Anna para ponerle un pijama, ya que el bikini estaba empapado y él no iba a ponerle la ropa interior. Eso ya sería demasiado vergonzoso. Tras un rápido vistazo a la cara llena de preocupación del pelirrojo, Anna le hizo salir de la habitación y le dijo que fuese a ponerse algo cómodo mientras ella le ponía la ropa a [Y/N].

La albina buscó en el armario algo para que [Y/N] durmiese y sonrió al encontrar un pijama casi sin estrenar junto a un par de camisetas de Mikoto. Al parecer, [Y/N] se sentía más cómoda con una camiseta ancha y eso a Anna le venía bien en ese momento, ya que le costaría menos ponerle una camiseta que el pijama completo.

Una vez puesta la camiseta y la ropa interior, Anna depositó un beso sobre la frente de la joven y dejó la habitación, encontrándose a Yata apoyado en la pared, esperando. La chica de ojos rojos esbozó una sonrisa sincera al verle. Se alegraba de que el pelirrojo ya no tratase de fingir que [Y/N] no le importaba.

—Sigue dormida— le dijo.

—L-lo sé— respondió Yata, tratando de esquivar la mirada inquisitiva de la pequeña. —Y-yo solo q-quería asegurarme de que está bien.

Anna estaba segura de que eso no era lo único pero no dijo nada. Algo era mejor que nada y Yata ya estaba haciendo un gran avance en cierto modo.

—Deberías quedarte con ella esta noche— sugirió como quien no quiere la cosa, yéndose hacia su propia habitación. —No creo que quiera estar sola.

Cuando Yata terminó de procesar lo que la albina había dicho, esta ya no estaba en el pasillo.

* * *

[Y/N] entreabrió los ojos al volver a escuchar la puerta abrirse. Yata se acercaba a ella tratando de no hacer ruido. Curiosa por ver qué hacía el pelirrojo a continuación, [Y/N] se hizo la dormida y esperó.

Cuando logró llegar hasta la cama, Yata se quedó mirando a la joven. Así dormida sus rasgos estaban más relajados y casi parecía feliz. Con cuidado para no despertarla, se agachó para quedar a su altura y acarició con delicadeza la mejilla su mejilla. Quizás si se hubiesen conocido de otra forma no habrían pasado tantos meses discutiendo y todo sería distinto.

—Voy a matarles, [Y/N], te lo prometo. Tu solo... vuelve a ser la de antes— susurró mientras seguía acariciándola.

[Y/N] se mordió el interior del labio para no decir nada que delatase que estaba despierta. Sentía los ojos acuosos de nuevo pero tenía miedo de que Yata se fuese si decía algo.

Tras un par de minutos, Yata suspiró y besó la frente de [Y/N] al igual que había hecho Anna para después levantarse. No quería irse pero tampoco podía quedarse ahí eternamente. Si [Y/N] se despertaba y le veía no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. Quizás le tomaría por un acosador o algo peor. Acababa de darse la vuelta, cuando una mano le sujetó la muñeca y el pelirrojo miró a [Y/N] que parecía seguir dormida a pesar de estar sujetándole.

—Yata-chan...— murmuró 'somnolienta'. —No me dejes sola.

El pelirrojo sonrió mientras volvía a sonrojarse. Aunque estuviese medio dormida le había pedido inconscientemente que se quedase por lo que no podría acusarle luego de acosador. Además, Anna había sugerido lo mismo así que se soltó del tenue agarre de la chica y rodeó la cama para tumbarse con ella. Enseguida, [Y/N] se dió la vuelta y se acurrucó contra él. Probablemente estaba actuando de forma extraña pero eso no le importó a [Y/N]. Le picaban los ojos, le dolía la garganta y sentía que nada tenía sentido si Ryu no estaba. Todo parecía horrible. Sin embargo, estar cerca del pelirrojo la hacía sentirse un poco mejor.

Agradecida de que se hubiese quedado por segunda vez, [Y/N] le dió un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de seguir fingiendo que estaba dormida. Yata se sorprendió del gesto pero supuso que había sido un acto sonámbulo y, rodeándola con sus brazos la acercó más a él y, aunque ni él mismo estaba convencido de sus palabras, le aseguró que todo estaría bien a partir de entonces. Al menos intentaría que fuese así.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13: Sueños**

[Y/N] se levantó sintiendo los ojos pesados, como si hubiese estado llorando. Unos fuertes brazos la envolvían y, al ver que se trataba de Yata, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. El pelirrojo la miró con atención y ella le sonrió levemente aunque enseguida su sonrisa desapareció al recordar el día anterior. Ryu. Sangre. Dolor. Muerte. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse de nuevo y Yata se mordió el labio nervioso, no sabía qué hacer para que la joven se sintiese mejor.

—Gracias por quedarte, Yata-chan— susurró con voz quebrada [Y/N]. —M-me siento un poco mejor cuando tú estás aquí— admitió apesadumbrada.

Yata se sonrojó, mientras una sensación de calidez llenaba su interior. ¿Por qué le habían alegrado tanto esas palabras? Unos tímidos golpes en la puerta le ahorraron tener que responder. Al ver que [Y/N] se limitaba a mirar la puerta sin hacer amago alguno de moverse, el chico se levantó y la abrió, encontrándose con la pequeña Anna al otro lado.

—Hay una reunión. Deberíais bajar, el Rey Azul nos ha mandado el informe y quizás podamos descubrir algo— le dijo al pelirrojo.

[Y/N] reaccionó rápidamente y se levantó de la cama, colocándose junto a Yata. Aunque solo tenía ganas de pasarse el día escondida en la cama, las palabras de la albina le habían recordado que no tenía ni idea de qué había pasado con Ryu y necesitaba averiguarlo. Aunque Anna no le había mencionado directamente, estaba segura de que el informe tenía que ver con él. Impaciente, [Y/N] cogió a la pequeña con una mano y a Yata con la otra, y los llevó escaleras abajo con ella.

Tatara miró con tristeza a la joven cuando la vio aparecer, con grandes ojeras rodeando sus hinchados ojos. Debía haber pasado la peor noche de su vida. Sin embargo, ver como sostenía con fuerza la mano de Yata le dio esperanzas de que no todo fuese tan malo como parecía ya que tras ver el estado en que se encontraba el día anterior, el castaño había temido que la hubiesen perdido para siempre. Ese simple apretón de manos podría ser precisamente lo que la ayudase a recomponerse.

—Q... ¿que habéis averiguado?— los chicos que aún no habían notado su presencia se volvieron al escuchar la voz rasposa de la joven.

[Y/N] se sintió incómoda al notar tantas miradas de compasión dirigidas hacía ella e, inconscientemente, se pegó más a Yata. Para sorpresa de todos, el pelirrojo en vez de apartarse tragó saliva y colocó inseguro un brazo sobre los hombros de la chica, en un intento de transmitirle seguridad. No estaba seguro de si era efectivo o no pero lo había visto en muchas películas y a [Y/N] no pareció molestarle.

Eric enarcó una ceja al ver el gesto de Yata aunque decidió no decir nada al ver como el semblante de su amiga se relajaba un poco ante el tacto del pelirrojo. No entendía muy bien como habían pasado de estar discutiendo todo el día a sentirse tan cercanos pero mientras [Y/N] estuviese bien tampoco era algo que le preocupase. Si Yata volvía a hacerle daño solo tenía que volver a darle un puñetazo.

Mikoto golpeó el sofá a su lado para que Anna y [Y/N] se sentasen junto a él. Algo reticente, la oji-[E/C] se separó de Yata y tomó asiento junto al Rey Rojo que le revolvió el pelo con afecto. Tatara les había dicho lo importante que era que la joven no se sintiese sola en un momento tan delicado.

—Munakata nos ha... nos ha mandado el informe completo de la autopsia— explicó Mikoto, dudando brevemente sobre como abordar el tema. Normalmente no le daba importancia a la forma de decir las cosas pero con [Y/N] y con Anna era más cuidadoso ya que sentía que debía protegerlas.

—[Y/N]... Ryu ya estaba... Ya había...— trató de explicar Tatara.

—Ya estaba muerto cuando te mandaron los mensajes— terminó Izumo por él.

[Y/N] le miró interrogante aunque, extrañamente, esa revelación no la había sorprendido. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que era algo que ya sabía? Ausente, pasó la mano sobre el collar que siempre llevaba mientras esperaba que le dijesen algo más.

—La hora de la muerte fue alrededor de las 17:00. Le apuñalaron varias veces— continuó el rubio.

—17:07— susurró [Y/N], tratando de retener las nuevas lágrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos.

—¿17:07?— repitió Masaomi curioso. —¿Cómo lo sabes?

[Y/N] dudó. ¿Cómo lo sabía? No estaba segura pero algo en su interior le decía que era cierto así que se encogió de hombros mientras Anna la miraba inquisitiva.

—¿Qué hay de los culpables?— preguntó Yata.

—Escaparon— admitió Eric resignado.

Yata apretó los puños con rabia e impotencia. Si no hubiese hecho que [Y/N] se enfadase y se alejase de ellos en la playa habrían sabido antes qué estaba pasando y quizás hubiesen podido llegar a tiempo de coger a esos dos malnacidos.

—No había nada que pudieses hacer, _chihuahua_. No pierdas el tiempo culpándote.

—Voy a encontrarles, [Y/N]. Te juro que los encontraré— prometió el _skater_. —¿No hay nada más? ¿Alguna pista de donde pueden estar?

Izumo negó. Eso era todo. El informe solo incluía detalles sobre las heridas de Ryu y la causa de la muerte, nada que indicase quienes podían ser los atacantes o dónde podían ocultarse.

—Niña, ¿sabes que es lo que querían?— [Y/N] negó.

—Son los mismos de aquella vez. Dijeron que buscaban unos... archivos... Pero no tengo ni idea de a qué se referían.

—Es posible que vuelvan a intentar llegar a ti. Será mejor que no salgas de HOMRA sola— señaló Mikoto.

[Y/N] asintió pensativa.

—Creo que uno de ellos se llamaba Hiroki, así le llamó el otro aunque no se si será su verdadero nomb-

Antes de que la joven terminase, Yata ya había abandonado HOMRA.

—Siempre tan impulsivo— se quejó Izumo. —Seguramente se ponga a interrogar a todo el mundo a ver si alguien lo conoce. Ahora sería útil que Fushimi estuviese aún con nosotros. Ese idiota es bueno consiguiendo información.

La cara de [Y/N] se iluminó ante eso. Si Saru podía encontrar algo sobre Hiroki quizás podrían encontrar a los asesinos de su hermano y averiguar de que iba todo aquello. Al ver como el rubio la miraba con curiosidad, la joven se apresuró en poner una cara neutra. Tenía que ir a ver a Saru sin que ellos se enterasen.

* * *

[Y/N] no podía creerse la suerte que había tenido de que fuese Eric el que se había ofrecido a acompañarla. Sabía que su amigo confiaría en ella lo suficiente como para dejarla un poco de espacio sin hacer demasiadas preguntas. Una vez estuvieron cerca del apartamento de Saruhiko, [Y/N] se detuvo y se volvió hacia el rubio.

—¿Puedes esperarme aquí?— pidió.

Eric miró indeciso a su amiga, debatiéndose entre dejarla ir o no. No quería presionarla pero tampoco quería que le pasase nada por ir sola. Nunca se lo perdonaría.

—Diez minutos. No tardo, lo prometo. No me alejaré. Llevaré el móvil en la mano y si pasa algo te llamo de inmediato. ¿Por favor?— insistió.

—Esta bien, pero no tardes. Si no estás aquí en diez minutos iré a por ti, ¿de acuerdo?

[Y/N] asintió enérgicamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de irse. Era afortunada de poder contar con él. Si las cosas fuesen distintas no le habría importado que la acompañase pero tenía miedo de lo que pudiesen pensar de ella, siendo Saru un traidor.

* * *

Lo único que sorprendió a Saruhiko de la visita de [Y/N] fue el hecho de que estuviese sola. Era raro que los del clan rojo la hubiesen dejado salir sin escolta sabiendo que había gente detrás de ella. Apartándose de la mirilla, el chico abrió la puerta.

Nada más ver a Saru, [Y/N] le abrazó y, entre sollozos, le contó sobre la muerte de su hermano a pesar de que él ya debía saberlo como miembro de Scepter 4. Sabiendo que disponía de poco tiempo, [Y/N] se apresuró en añadir el motivo de su visita y pedirle al moreno que la ayudase a buscar información sobre el tal Hiroki. Sintiéndose un tanto culpable por ocultarle información, el chico aceptó. Era lo único que podía hacer por ella.

Agradecida, [Y/N] se despidió del moreno para no llegar tarde. Sin embargo, antes de que se fuese, Saru dijo algo que la dejó pensativa.

_«—¿Has tenido algún sueño extraño últimamente? ¿Alguna sensación de que ya has visto o hecho algo antes?»_

Cuando le había preguntado el por qué de esas preguntas Saru había dicho que no era nada pero sentía que había algo más. ¿Había tenido sueños extraños últimamente? Aunque no podía recordarlo con claridad, tenía la sensación de que la respuesta era si.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14: Familia**

—¡¿DÓNDE ESTABAS?! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Por qué no me has esperado para ir donde sea que hayas ido?!

—_Relax_, _chihuahua_. Estaba conmigo, no te preocupes.

—¡Que no soy un chihuahua rubio oxigenado!

[Y/N] ignoró a los dos chicos y se dirigió a su habitación. No estaba de humor para peleas y quería descansar un poco. Ahora que no tenía nada más que hacer que esperar a que Saruhiko encontrase algo, sentía como todo volvía a ella. En esos momentos, emocionalmente era como una montaña rusa, subiendo y bajando en un ciclo constante. Después de pasar la mañana 'animada' (entendiendo por animada no llorar en un lapso de dos horas) el dolor volvía a ella, hostigándola y recordándole que, mientras ella seguía con su vida, Ryu ya no estaba.

A duras penas, logró contener las lágrimas hasta que abrió la puerta de su cuarto. Una vez dentro de la habitación, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir a borbotones nublando su visión y se dejó caer al suelo. ¿Por qué ahora? Parecía que estaba bien, lo había llevado bastante bien durante todo el día, desde que había despertado en brazos de Yata. Yata... ¿Cómo podía tener alguien tan temperamental e impulsivo semejante efecto tranquilizador sobre ella? Debía ser cierto que el amor hacía milagros.

—[Y/N]— llamó Tatara, tocando la puerta con los nudillos. —¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres hablar? ¿Necesitas algo?

La joven permaneció en silencio. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Que sentía como si la apuñalasen una y otra vez en el pecho? ¿Que intentaba ser fuerte pero el dolor de la pérdida era más fuerte que ella? ¿Que la única persona que conseguía apaciguar ese dolor era la misma con la que llevaba meses discutiendo por tonterías? ¿Que quería vengarse de esos tipos y que Yata correspondiese su amor? Demasiadas cosas y todas estúpidas. No quería que se preocupasen por ella más de lo que ya estaban.

—Sé que me has escuchado, [Y/N]— la joven escuchó como el castaño se sentaba al otro lado de la puerta. —Puede que ahora te parezca el fin del mundo pero vas a salir adelante, para eso estamos aquí. Desde el momento en que chocaste con Mikoto tu futuro ya estaba decidido. No puedes librarte de nosotros, somos tu familia y la familia cuida de los suyos— Tatara tomó aire antes de seguir con su discurso. —Puede que no tengamos lazos de sangre pero somos HOMRA, y HOMRA permanece unida. Si tú estás mal, nosotros también [Y/N]. No trates de guardarlo todo para ti porque eso solo lo va a empeorar. Nos tienes aquí para ti, a todos. Mikoto, Izumo, Anna, Kōsuke, Eric, Chitose... Yata... Todos nos preocupamos por ti, [Y/N]. Si hay algo que necesites solo tienes que decirlo, pero no te quedes sola. Aislarse no soluciona nada.

Quería decir algo, decirle que para ella ellos también eran importantes, que sabía que podía contar con ellos pero le faltaba confianza en sí misma. ¿Y si se convertía en una molestia para ellos? Siempre habían sido Ryu y ella. Su hermano era la única persona en la que confiaba realmente, su amigo y consejero. Quitándole a él, siempre había estado sola. Hasta que se unió a HOMRA no conocía a nadie que pudiese entenderla. La mayoría de la gente de su edad vivía despreocupada y feliz, ajenos a lo difícil que era para ella encargarse de todo en casa. Mientras los demás iban al parque o al cine con sus amigos, ella se pasaba las tardes limpiando, haciendo la comida o planchando porque Ryu estaba trabajando y no tenía tiempo para ello, además de que no se le daba muy bien. Nunca se había sentido integrada y, ahora que lo estaba, no quería ser una carga.

—¿Sigues ahí? Venga, anda. Hablame. ¿Quieres helado? ¿Ver películas malas? ¿Amordazar a Yata y vestirle de mujer? Puedo hacerle fotos para luego chantajearle.

[Y/N] rió ante la imagen de un Yata furioso vestido de muñeca. Tatara tenía razón, ahora HOMRA era su familia. Secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, la joven se levantó para abrir la puerta. Sin embargo, apenas llegó a tocar el pomo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe golpeándola y haciendo que cayese al suelo.

—¡No te escondas! ¡Estaba hablando contigo, idiota! ¿Por qué me has dejado con ese estúpido _Retriever_?  
¿[Y/N?— confundido, Yata miró a la joven que se encontraba en el suelo frente a él. —¿Q-qué haces a-ahí? ¿Estás bien?

La peli-[H/C] puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Cómo había llegado a enamorarse de ese enano insoportable?

—Limpiar el suelo— respondió sarcástica.

Al ver que Yata sopesaba su respuesta, como si se plantease si era cierta o no, [Y/N] resopló.

—¡Me has tirado tú, imbécil! ¡¿Por qué abres así la puerta de _MI_ habitación?! ¿No te han enseñado a llamar o qué?

Para su sorpresa, en vez de contestarla y empezar a discutir, Yata se sonrojó y apartó la mirada.

—Y-yo... N-nada. No importa.

[Y/N] se incorporó y se acercó a él para verle la cara. Tenía curiosidad por saber por qué se había enfadado porque le hubiese dejado discutiendo con Eric.

—Algo será así que dímelo, Misaki.

—N-no me llames así.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo? Es tu nombre, ¿no?

—S-sabes que n-no me gusta que me llamen así.

La joven sonrió. Yata Misaki era extremadamente adorable, tratando de hacerse el rudo a pesar del sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Está bien. Yo dejo de llamarte Misaki y tú me dices por qué has venido. ¿Trato?

—Te odio— protestó el pelirrojo. —T-tú ganas, p-pero deja de llamarme cómo ese estúpido mono traidor.

La sonrisa de [Y/N] vaciló casi imperceptiblemente ante la mención a Saru. ¿Qué pasaría si Yata descubría su amistad con Fushimi? ¿La consideraría una traidora a ella también? El susurro del pelirrojo la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—S-si no sé dónde estás n-no p-puedo protegerte... Y-yo... e-estaba preocupado.

—Yata...— no esperaba una respuesta tan sincera por su parte.

Al ver como la chica le miraba fijamente, Yata volvió a apartar la mirada.

—T-tampoco creas que es gran cosa. A-anna estaría triste s-si te pasa algo.

—¿Sólo Anna?— preguntó [Y/N] arqueando una ceja. Ja. Ni él se lo creía.

—B-bueno T-Tatara e I-Izumo-san t-tambien. Y s-supongo que M-Mikot-...

Los labios de la chica sobre los suyos detuvieron su tartamudeo. Había sido un acto impulsivo. Tal vez el pelirrojo la rechazase pero merecía la pena. Estaba segura de que esos hombres iban a volver por ella en algún momento así que, mientras pudiese, iba a aprovechar el tiempo en HOMRA y tratar de ser feliz para que los demás no tuviesen que preocuparse por ella. Ese beso era un primer paso. Aunque Yata no correspondiese a sus sentimientos, al menos habría sido sincera respecto a lo que sentía y no tendría que seguir preguntándose que habría pasado si hubiese tenido el valor de confesarse.

—Así mejor, Misaki. Dices muchas tonterías— dijo [Y/N], antes de besar de nuevo al pelirrojo.

Sonrojado a más no poder, Yata respondió al beso de la joven con movimientos tímidos e inexpertos. Aunque trataba de ocultarlo, hacía tiempo que se preguntaba cómo sería besar a la peli-[H/C] y debía admitir que era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado. Con gesto inseguro, colocó las manos sobre la cintura de la chica, acercándola más a él.

Al notar las manos del pelirrojo rodeándola, [Y/N] envolvió su cuello con sus brazos, disfrutando de la agradable sensación de estar así con él y agradeciendo haber seguido su impulso. En brazos del skater, se permitió olvidar todo lo demás por unos momentos, incluso de Tatara, que observaba la escena con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras tomaba una foto para enseñársela a los demás como prueba.

* * *

\- - Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Shizume - -

Un hombre con cara de mal humor se encontraba sentado en su despacho, reprendiendo a sus subordinados. ¿Cómo podían ser tan incompetentes? ¿Cuántas veces iban a fallar?

—Esta es vuestra última oportunidad. Conseguid ese maldito archivo o estáis despedidos— gruñó.

Los dos hombres, conocedores de lo que implicaba que Jinkō Shizen les 'despidiese' se apresuraron a inclinarse ante él y agradecer su nueva oportunidad.

—S-si señor. Lo recuperaremos.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15: Primeros pasos**

_Una caja yacía en medio de la desierta habitación, cubierta de polvo. Parecía que llevaba bastante tiempo allí abandonada. Con curiosidad, [Y/N] se acercó y se agachó junto a la caja. En la parte superior, un pequeño dragón dibujado comenzó a batir sus alas. Sorprendida, [Y/N] estiró la mano y la pasó por el borde de la caja, preguntándose si debía abrirla o no._

_Una risa infantil reverberó por la sala y [Y/N] giró en su dirección, tratando de encontrar su origen. Allí, junto a la puerta, se encontraba un niño vestido de luto que le resultaba vagamente familiar. Al ver que la joven le miraba, el pequeño sonrió y señaló la caja._

_"Tienes que abrirla"_

_[Y/N] dudó unos instantes y finalmente se decidió a abrir la caja. Algo le decía que debía hacer caso a lo que el niño decía._

* * *

[Y/N] se despertó con una extraña sensación en el pecho. ¿Qué había pasado? Pequeños retazos inconexos de su sueño seguían rondando su mente. Sin embargo, era incapaz de recordar qué había en esa caja. Había un niño... ¡El niño! ¡Era el mismo que cuando tuvo la pesadilla sobre Ryu! Eso era raro. Muy raro. ¿Sería a eso a lo que se refería Fushimi?

Sabiendo que no volvería a conciliar el sueño mientras siguiese pensando en ello, la peli-[H/C] decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire.

* * *

El sol acababa de alzarse cuando la joven decidió volver a HOMRA. Tras darle muchas vueltas había llegado a la conclusión de que ese sueño había sido fruto de la preocupación de los últimos días así que, por el momento, no le diría nada a Fushimi.

Al entrar en HOMRA, [Y/N] no pudo contener una sonrisa y dejar de lado los pensamientos sobre su extraño sueño. Sentado en la barra, un azorado y sonrojado Yata preguntaba a Izumo si sabía dónde había ido.

—Está justo detrás de ti— respondió el rubio, señalándola con la barbilla ya que tenía las manos ocupadas colocando unas botellas.

El pelirrojo miró hacia la puerta y su sonrojo se hizo aún más intenso al ver a la chica. No dejaba de recordar cómo le había besado el día anterior y quería que volviese a hacerlo. Sin embargo, debía recordar que estaba enfadado con ella así que, tratando de poner cara de enojo, se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

—¿Qué parte de 'es mejor que no salgas sola' no entiendes?

—Solo he salido a dar un paseo Yata. Me desvelé y no quería despertaros— se explicó la chica.

—¡Haberme despertado! ¡Sabes que es peligroso!

[Y/N] suspiró. ¿De dónde había salido ese Yata sobreprotector? ¿Acaso habían pasado de discutir a diario a que el chico la regañase? Le halagaba que se preocupase por ella pero a veces sentía que estaba exagerando un poco.

—Dudo que alguien se levante a las 6 de la mañana para venir a secuestrarme. Además he estado en el parque de ahí... al lado— _'Mierda, mierda, mierda_'. Acababa de delatarse ella sola y por la mirada que le dirigía el pelirrojo, él también se había dado cuenta.

—¡Las 6 de la mañana! ¡Son las 9, [Y/N]! ¿Tres horas te parece un rato? ¿Y si-...

—Agh, callaos de una vez. Estaba durmiendo— se quejó Mikoto, apareciendo por las escaleras. —¿Por qué hacéis tanto ruido?

—El amor, Mikoto, el amor— respondió Izumo sonriendo. —Nuestros pequeños tortolitos están teniendo su primera discusión de pareja. ¿No te parece adorable?

—¡N-n-no s-somos pareja!

[Y/N] miró a Yata que parecía estar a punto de sufrir un ataque al corazón. Aunque sentía sus mejillas arder, estaba segura que al lado del skater su sonrojo no era más que un ligero rubor rosáceo.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces— Izumo sonrió con malicia mientras cogía algo de debajo de la barra —como explicas esto?

La peli-[H/C] tuvo que abrir y cerrar la boca varias veces antes de poder hablar. ¿Por qué Izumo tenía esas fotos? ¿De dónde habían salido? En una de ellas salía ella abrazando al pelirrojo mientras dormía y, en la otra, ambos estaban besándose. Una cosa estaba clara, ni ella ni Yata habían tomado esas fotografías.

—E-e-eso n-no...— Yata trataba en vano de encontrar una explicación convincente pero estaba demasiado nervioso. Nunca había pasado tanta vergüenza en su vida y sentía que iba a explotar. ¿Por qué les habían hecho fotos?

Por su parte, [Y/N] respiró un par de veces tratando de serenarse. Inventar una excusa sería inútil, tarde o temprano iban a enterarse y las fotografías dejaban poco lugar para dudas. Sin embargo, no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados cuando estaba bastante segura de quién era el culpable. Aparentemente calmada, la joven cogió aire una vez más y se colocó al pie de las escaleras.

—¡TATARAAAA!

* * *

—¿Y Yata?— preguntó [Y/N] extrañada al no ver al _skater_ cuando bajó de nuevo al bar. Como siempre, había sido incapaz de enfadarse con Tatara.

—Ha ido a esconderse a su habitación— se quejó Izumo. Quería seguir molestándo al chico un poco más pero el skater había huido en cuanto [Y/N] se había ido.

La peli-[H/C] suspiró resignada. Conociendo a Yata era posible que no quisiese salir de su habitación en varios días para no tener que soportar las burlas de Izumo. Un tanto preocupada, se dirigió al cuarto del chico y llamó para que la dejase entrar. Al no obtener respuesta, abrió la puerta y se encontró a Yata sentado en la cama, de espaldas a ella.

—Siento no haberte despertado— dijo en un intento de entablar una conversación con él.

—N-no te preocupes— respondió el pelirrojo sin mirarla y [Y/N] puso los ojos en blanco. Se estaba portando cómo un crío.

—Al menos podrías mirarme. Es un poco incómodo hablar con tu espalda— dijo la joven, sentándose a su lado.

El skater permaneció unos segundo en silencio, buscando algo que decir. Todo lo que se le ocurría sonaba demasiado estúpido. Finalmente, [Y/N] fue la primera en romper el silencio.

—¿T-te molesta?— Yata la miró sin comprender. —Ya sabes, que piensen que somos pareja.

—N-no es eso. Sé que no lo somos p-ero m-me besaste— ahora fue el turno de [Y/N] de no entender lo que el pelirrojo quería decir.

—¿Eso es lo que te molesta? Tú también parecías querer— ¿Por eso se había ido corriendo después del beso? Había supuesto que era por vergüenza pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura.

—S-si. Digo n-no. Osea, s-si quería y n-no me molesta. M-me gustó. La cosa es... ¡Agg!

Yata se llevó las manos a la cabeza con frustración. ¿Por qué tenía que tartamudear como un idiota delante de ella ahora? Los [E/C] ojos de la chica le miraban confundidos. Cansado de que las palabras no saliesen, Yata se armó de valor y le dio un casto beso en los labios, tratando de reflejar con él lo que quería decir. Quería pasar más tiempo con ella.

Cuando el pelirrojo se apartó [Y/N] sonrió, llevándose una mano a los labios. Yata la había besado por iniciativa propia. Había sido un beso breve pero viniendo del skater eso ya era mucho. Feliz, la chica envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y cerró los ojos disfrutando del calor que emanaba el chico. A ambos les costaba decir en voz alta lo que sentían pero lo dejaban ver con sus gestos.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16: La cruda realidad**

[Y/N] miró su reflejo mientras se recogía el pelo. Una chica pálida y ojerosa le devolvía la mirada. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero su cuerpo se negaba a responder. Sabía lo normal era llorar en esas situaciones y no entendía por qué no lo hacía. Era como si su mente no asimilase lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Iba al entierro de su hermano.

Si unos meses antes alguien le hubiese dicho que las cosas iban a cambiar tanto cuando salió de su casa aquel día a comprar la cena, no habría podido creerlo. Había sido perseguida, Ryu había desaparecido, se había unido a un clan, había hecho nuevos amigos, había discutido, había llorado e incluso se había enamorado. Todo lo que había pasado ahora le parecía lejano.

—¿Te queda mucho? Ya están todos abajo— preguntó Yata interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Dame un minuto. Ya casi estoy— respondió la joven, colocándose las últimas horquillas. —Sabes que es de mala educación entrar sin llamar antes a la habitación de alguien, ¿no?

—L-lo siento— se disculpó Yata, mirando al suelo sonrojado.

Había pasado los últimos veinte minutos pensando en excusas para subir a ver si la chica estaba bien. No había podido hablar con ella desde que esa mañana Fushimi había ido a informarles de que ya estaba todo listo para el entierro de Ryunosuke y estaba preocupado por ella, así que en cuanto vio que ya estaban listos los demás, usó esa excusa para ir a buscarla. No tenía ni idea de por qué se estaba encargando Scepter 4 del entierro, pero en parte lo prefería. No sabía si [Y/N] habría sido capaz de encargarse de los trámites con tanta rapidez mientras trataba de asimilar la muerte de su hermano.

La peli-[H/C] suspiró. Normalmente habría aprovechado la irrupción del pelirrojo para avergonzarle diciéndole que podría haberla pillado vistiéndose o saliendo de la ducha, pero en esos momentos, la idea no le resultaba nada atractiva.

—Ya podemos irnos— informó, cogiendo su bolso.

Yata la observó mientras caminaba hacia él. Con cada paso que daba, el vestido negro que llevaba se mecía, cautivando la mirada del pelirrojo que no tardó en sonrojarse. No podía creer que en un momento como ese lo único que podía pensar era en que, a pesar de tener los ojos enrojecidos y la mirada perdida, [Y/N] estaba tan guapa como siempre. _'¿Cómo siempre?'_ se preguntó el _skater_. ¿En qué momento había dejado de verla como una molestia y empezado a pensar así?

—Yata— llamó la joven, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

¿Cuándo había salido de la habitación? ¿Tan embobado se había quedado que no la había visto pasar?

—¿Vamos? — preguntó [Y/N] desde el pasillo.

El pelirrojo asintió y tomó su mano, apretándola con suavidad.

—C-claro— tartamudeó. —N-no voy a dejarte sola.

Casi imperceptiblemente, los ojos de la joven se iluminaron y una leve sonrisa curvó sus labios. Tras apretar la mano de Yata en respuesta, inspiró y bajó las escaleras junto a él.

Era hora de despedirse.

* * *

Durante el camino al cementerio los miembros de HOMRA caminaron en silencio, rodeando a la joven. Aunque era imposible que tratasen de hacerle algo estando con ellos, preferían ser precavidos. Quién sabe, igual podrían ver algo sospechoso que pudiese darles una pista sobre la identidad de los asesinos de Ryu.

[Y/N] se había vuelto a sumir en sus pensamientos, ajena a todo lo demás. Ni siquiera parecía consciente de que la mano de Yata seguía sosteniendo la suya. En un intento de animarla, Anna se acercó a ella y sujetó la mano que le quedaba libre.

Ese repentino gesto sacó momentáneamente a la peli-[H/C] de su ensoñación. Tras parpadear y mirar su alrededor temerosa, posó la mirada sobre la albina.

—Sabías que esto iba a pasar, ¿verdad?— afirmó con voz cansada.

Anna negó.

—Sólo podía verte llorar pero no sabía cuando ni por qué— respondió con tristeza.

[Y/N] asintió como si esa fuese la respuesta que esperaba. No había habido ninguna forma de saber lo que iba a suceder. No había habido forma de salvar a Ryu y, en parte, eso aliviaba su dolor.

—¿Y ahora?— preguntó tras unos instantes. —¿Qué ves ahora?

La pequeña dudó antes de responder. Quería poder decirle a su amiga que todo iba a estar bien. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que había visto y no quería mentirle.

—Sigues llorando— contestó, esperando que esta vez la causa del llanto de la joven fuese una tontería.

Yata miró a [Y/N] preocupado. El rostro de la joven permanecía impasible, como si la conversación que estaba teniendo con la albina fuese sobre el tiempo. ¿Qué era lo que había visto Anna? El pelirrojo cerró el puño de su mano libre y lo apretó con frustración. No estaba dispuesto a dejar que nadie hiciese daño de nuevo a la chica.

* * *

Fushimi se apartó de la puerta en la que había estado esperando la llegada de los rojos cuando estos entraron en su campo de visión. Al ver que [Y/N] iba de la mano de Yata una sonrisa burlesca se formó en su cara. Se le estaban ocurriendo muchas formas de molestar al enano cuando tuviese la oportunidad.

—¿Os habéis perdido por el camino? Tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que estar aquí todo el día— increpó esperando que el _skater_ contestase.

Sin embargo, antes de que Yata pudiese decir algo y entrar en el juego del moreno, [Y/N] respondió. Lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento era tener que lidiar con una pelea innecesaria.

—Saru… Ahora no, por favor, sólo dime dónde está mi hermano.

La familiaridad con la que la joven contestó a Saruhiko sorprendió a sus compañeros, que enseguida asumieron que se debía a la situación. No era el momento de discutir, de modo que cuando Fushimi asintió y comenzó a andar, le siguieron sin decir nada.

* * *

Algunos miembros de Scepter 4 rodeaban un féretro de roble con la tapa levantada. Nada más verlo, [Y/N] soltó a Yata y Anna y corrió hacia él sin saber muy bien por qué.

Cuando llegó hasta donde estaba el cuerpo de su hermano, se dejó caer a su lado. Las piernas le temblaban aunque apenas habían sido unos metros y le costaba respirar. Frente a ella, Ryu parecía estar durmiendo, sin rastro alguno de las heridas que habían causado su muerte.

_'__Muerto'_. Esa palabra resonaba una y otra vez en su mente. No podía ser cierto. Era una broma, una de muy mal gusto. Se negaba a aceptar que esa iba a ser la última vez que le viese. Lucía tan tranquilo que parecía estar burlándose de su dolor.

Los ojos de la joven comenzaron a humedecerse mientras estiraba la mano para tocar a Ryu. Estaba ahí, a su lado y podía tocarle. Su piel estaba fría pero podía sentir como al pasar sus dedos sobre ella, parecía calentarse.

—Ryu…— llamó.

Ante la ausencia de respuesta volvió a llamarle.

—Ryu, contesta. ¡Vamos, Ryu! ¡Di algo!

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, sin saber qué hacer. Poco a poco, [Y/N] parecía perder la razón, llamando una y otra vez a su hermano. Exigiendo una respuesta que jamás llegaría.

—¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡No puedes!— gritó.

—[Y/N]…— llamó Tatara, posando una mano sobre el hombro de la joven. —N-no puede oírte…

Ajena las palabras del castaño, [Y/N] se apartó de él y comenzó a zarandear el cuerpo de su hermano mientras las lágrimas finalmente descendían por su rostro.

—¡Despierta Ryu! ¡Prometiste explicarme lo todo!— a medida que las lágrimas caían y su visión se nublaba, formular las palabras se volvía más difícil. Sentía un nudo en su garganta que le impedía seguir gritando. —V-vamos, por favor…— suplicó. —N-no te vayas. Te necesito.

Aprovechando que había bajado la guardia, unos brazos la envolvieron con fuerza para que no se hiciese daño, aprisionándola y alejándola del féretro. Ahora las lágrimas caían incontrolablemente mientras trataba en vano de soltarse de su captor. Quería gritar, pero su voz no respondía.

—Vamos, suéltalo todo niña— demandó el Rey rojo, obligando a la joven a mirarle. —Llora. Se ha ido y no va a volver. Asúmelo. Grita, patalea. ¡Quema cosas! ¡Haz lo que quieras pero desahógate!

_'__Se ha ido'_. Las crudas palabras de Mikoto se abrieron paso hasta su cerebro, como si acabasen de golpearla. Sus ojos llorosos se abrieron con sorpresa.

—S-se ha ido— repitió. —Se ha ido.

Una vez más las lágrimas aumentaron mientras la realidad se grababa en su mente. Ryu ya no podía escucharla. Ryu ya no podía contestarla.

—Ryu… e-está muerto— asumió finalmente, enterrando la cabeza en los brazos de su Rey mientras lloraba.


	17. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17: Cajas y citas**

Una lágrima silenciosa recorría el rostro de [Y/N] cuando despertó en mitad de la noche. Había sido un día muy largo y aunque seguía sintiendo los ojos hinchados, el nudo que había tenido en la garganta los días anteriores parecía haber desaparecido. Tal vez el haberse despedido finalmente de su hermano había hecho que parte del dolor se fuese con él.

La joven miró el reloj y suspiró resignada. No había conseguido dormir más que tres horas.

Al cerrar los ojos nuevamente, las imágenes del entierro se repitieron en su cabeza, llenándola de una extraña sensación de paz. Tras desahogarse en los brazos de Mikoto, había sido ella misma quién había incinerado el cuerpo de Ryu. Aunque había escuchado a algunos azules quejarse de su acto diciendo que había sido un malgasto de dinero comprar un féretro si simplemente iba a quemarlo, no le importaba. Sentía que era lo correcto.

Unos minutos después, consciente de que no iba a ser capaz de volver a dormirse si seguía pensando en ello, abrió los ojos y decidió bajar al bar en busca de algo que pudiera ayudarla a conciliar el sueño.

Una vez abajo, [Y/N] sonrió inconscientemente al ver a Yata dormido en el sofá de la entrada. Al parecer, el sueño había sido más fuerte que su cabezonería. Aunque todos habían coincidido en que no era necesario, el _skater_ había insistido en hacer guardia por si alguien intentaba entrar en HOMRA o hacer algo.

Un coche pasó cerca del edificio iluminando la estancia momentáneamente con los faros y la chica se sintió culpable. Bajo los ojos del pelirrojo relataban unas grandes ojeras. Los últimos días Yata se había estado quedando con ella hasta que se quedaba dormida y, aunque luego él también se iba a dormir, sabía que lo hacía pendiente de si ella se despertaba. Cada vez que había tenido una pesadilla o se había desvelado por cualquier motivo, el pelirrojo no había tardado más que unos segundos en aparecer a su lado, preguntándole si estaba bien. A veces llegaba a preguntarse si de verdad se iba a dormir o si simplemente pasaba la noche esperando en su puerta por si le necesitaba.

Con cuidado para no despertarle, [Y/N] cogió una manta que había cerca y la colocó encima del ojiverde para después sentarse a su lado, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro. No sabía en qué clase de relación estaban pero sentir la proximidad del pelirrojo hacía que se sintiese segura. Quién iba a pensar que ese idiota que tantos dolores de cabeza le había dado iba a llegar a tener semejante efecto en ella.

* * *

Yata despertó sintiendo un peso sobre él. ¿Cuándo se había quedado dormido?

Aún recostada sobre él, [Y/N] bostezó y se llevó las manos los ojos, protegiéndose del sol. ¿En qué momento había aparecido a su lado? Un rápido vistazo a la joven hizo que sus mejillas se sonrojasen por la posición en la que estaban. Uno de sus brazos rodeaba la cintura de la chica mientras que el otro estaba apoyado peligrosamente cerca de sus pechos. [Y/N] le devolvió la mirada y sonrió, ajena a los pensamientos del _skater_.

—B-buenos días.

—Buenos días dormilón.

El sonrojo de Yata aumentó al ver como la peli-[H/C] se estiraba y la camiseta que usaba a modo de camisón se pegaba a ella, resaltando su figura. Al darse cuenta de que, esa camiseta que tan sexy le quedaba, era de Mikoto, su cara cambió por completo.

Sabía que era estúpido molestarse por eso. Desde que conocía a [Y/N] siempre la había visto dormir con esas camisetas y sabía de sobra que no significaba nada. Sin embargo, no podía evitar esa sensación molesta. La misma que había sentido en el entierro de Ryu al ver que [Y/N] se refugiaba y lloraba en los brazos de Mikoto mientras que él era incapaz de hacer algo por ella.

—¿Yata?— El cambio en el rostro del _skater_ preocupó a la joven, que no entendía lo que acababa de pasar.

Sin contestar, el pelirrojo se incorporó y abandonó el bar de mal humor, dejándola confusa. ¿Qué mosca le había picado?

Dos minutos después, fue el propio Yata quien le dio la respuesta. Aun visiblemente molesto, volvió al bar y lanzó algo en su dirección. [Y/N], que no se lo esperaba, fue incapaz de cogerlo a tiempo y lo que fuese golpeó su cara, cayendo en su regazo.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa?— preguntó enfadada, mirando lo que el pelirrojo le había tirado. —Que se supone que…— Al ver que se trataba de una de las camisetas que el chico solía usar, [Y/N] no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—P-puedes usarla de p-pijama.

Yata desvió la mirada, rojo como un tomate. Si [Y/N] quería dormir con camisetas anchas, prefería que fuesen las suyas.

La joven sonrió tiernamente, notando lo que el _skater_ no quería admitir. Yata Misaki estaba celoso.

* * *

—¿Estás bien?— Esa parecía ser la nueva pregunta preferida de el pelirrojo cada vez que [Y/N] se quedaba mirando a la nada.

—Yata, estaba bien hace diez minutos y lo sigo estando ahora— suspiró —Sólo… estoy un poco distraída.

El pelirrojo decidió no insistir más y siguió comiéndose sus tortitas. Quería saber lo que pasaba por su mente pero tampoco quería incomodarla.

Izumo miró a la pareja de reojo. Aunque estaban desayunando juntos apenas hablaban entre ellos. [Y/N] había pasado la última media hora removiendo su taza distraída mientras que Yata había pasado el 90% de esa media hora pendiente de sus movimientos.

—Oíd parejita, si vais a quedaros ahí sentados todo el día podríais echar una mano— Ambos observaron al rubio, preguntándose a qué se refería. —Esas cajas— indicó, señalando las cajas que una furgoneta acababa de dejar en la puerta del bar. —Hay que llevarlas abajo y yo estoy ocupado así que no puedo bajarlas ahora.

—¿Limpiando las botellas que ya has limpiado tres veces?— preguntó [Y/N] con curiosidad.

—Exacto— respondió Izumo, con una sonrisa desafiante. —Así que si no queréis que cuelgue vuestras fotos ahí— señaló el corcho que había detrás de la barra —podríais hacerme ese pequeño favor.

—Sabes que eso es chantaje, ¿no?— respondió [Y/N], a lo que Izumo se encogió de hombros. Poco le importaba que le acusasen de hacer chantaje. Su intención era que esos dos hiciesen algo juntos para que [Y/N] estuviese distraída y se despejase y, ya que sabía que Yata no iba a dar ese paso, ese algo bien podía ser mover esas cajas y ahorrarle a él el trabajo.

[Y/N] volvió a suspirar al ver cómo, nada más oír la amenaza del rubio, Yata dejaba su desayuno a medias y se dirigía hacia la puerta, nuevamente sonrojado. No era difícil adivinar la vergüenza que le daban los posibles comentarios que esas fotos pudiesen acarrear así que, aunque a ella no le importaba, se levantó para ayudarle.

—Algún día vas a tener que superarlo— señaló.

—¿S-superar el qué?

—El miedo. La vergüenza sobre cualquier cosa relacionada con chicas o el qué dirán— respondió pacientemente.

—N-no sé a qué te refieres.

—A que no tienes por qué hacer caso a Izumo. ¿Tanto miedo te da que piensen que estamos juntos?— la verdad era que le parecía un tanto absurdo, teniendo en cuenta que el día anterior habían ido por la calle cogidos de las manos.

—N-no me da miedo— a pesar de su tartamudeo y sonrojo usual, Yata trataba de soñar seguro. —S-solo quiero a-ayudar.

Esa excusa era tan mala que la chica no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

—Lo que tú digas.

* * *

_«—La próxima vez mira bien donde pisas, novata._

_—__¿Puedes ser más idiota?_

_—__¿Puedes ser más torpe? »_

—¿Te acuerdas de la última vez que estuvimos aquí?— preguntó Yata tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

[Y/N] colocó la caja que llevaba en el suelo junto a la pared antes de contestar. ¿Cómo no iba a recordarlo?

—Sigues siendo un idiota— respondió sacándole la lengua.

_'__Y tú sigues igual de insoportable'_ quería contestar el pelirrojo. Sin embargo, el gesto de [Y/N] había hecho que sus mejillas ardiesen de nuevo y era consciente de que no habría sido capaz de decirlo sin tartamudear. _'Idiota. ¿Por qué siempre te pasa esto?'_ se preguntó, dándole la espalda a la chica.

—E-ese día q-quería disculparme— reconoció después de un rato.

Silencio.

—D-de verdad. Es sólo que…

Yata miró furtivamente a su espalda. [Y/N] se había agachado en la otra punta de la sala y le daba la espalda, ignorándolo por completo.

—¡Eh! ¡Te estoy hablando!— protestó.

Que la chica le ignorase cuándo le había costado tanto reconocer delante de ella que sabía que se había equivocado le molestaba de sobremanera.

—¡Oye!

Cada vez más irritado, el pelirrojo él se acercó a ella.

—¿Me has oído?— preguntó, una vez más sin obtener ningún tipo de respuesta.

Yata calló al ver la cara de [Y/N]. Frente a una caja abierta, la chica observaba algo mientras que un par de lágrimas silenciosas caía por sus mejillas.

—¿Estás bien?

La peli-[H/C] se sorprendió al sentir cómo el _skater_ la abrazaba. Lentamente, asintió.

¿Qué le había llevado a abrir esa caja? ¿Qué había hecho que sentirse el impulso de abrirla? Sentía como si hubiese habido una voz en su cabeza diciéndole que lo hiciera.

—¿Es tuyo?— asomándose encima de su hombro, Yata señaló el _skate_ que yacía en el fondo de la caja.

[Y/N] negó. Un par de semanas después de unirse a HOMRA había pasado con Eric y Anna por su antiguo barrio y había vuelto a ver las tablas de _skate_ del día que su vida dio un giro de 180°. Segura de que a Ryu le gustaría, había comprado una de las tablas. Aunque ahora sabía que no era posible, en aquel entonces pensaba que su hermano iba a volver y todo volvería a ser como antes.

—I-Iba a ser para Ryu.

Yata maldijo internamente haber hablado al escuchar como la voz de la chica se quebraba.

—¿Q-quieres que t-te enseñe a usarla?— preguntó tímidamente, tratando de desviar la conversación.

[Y/N] se mordió el labio dubitativa, planteándose si sería una buena idea o no.

—P-puedo llevarte a-a un _ska-skatepark_ que hay cerca luego s-si quieres.

—¿Me estás pidiendo una cita, Yata Misaki?— una leve sonrisa cursó los labios de la joven mientras se secaba las lágrimas que se le habían escapado.

El nerviosismo del pelirrojo era evidente.

—N-n…

_'__Algún día vas a tener que superarlo'_. Yata tragó saliva, recordando las anteriores palabras de la chica.

—P-puede— respondió, armándose de valor.


End file.
